Grip
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Yuffie gets flung into the past to where the group awakens Vincent after Hojo makes an ulikely Visit with her. She's stuck in her six year old body and Mute.. How is she ging to get back to her time? Yuffentine.
1. Suprise, Suprise!

**Summary: Yuffie would have never thought that after an accident involving Hojo she would end up in the past right about the time when they awaken Vincent. The catch- she's mute and stuck in her six year old body. How in the world is she going to get back to her time? Is she relly forming feelings for Vincent realizing how emotional and protective he really is over his friends?**

**I tried on this, probably not in character. READ ON~**

* * *

Have you had one of those days where you just know something odd is going to happen that you're not going to enjoy AT ALL. Yeah well when I woke up this morning on a lab table I wasn't just knowing it, I was feeling it.

Lab table, really. I never really did like doctors because I knew they were EVAL, emphasize on the 'A' would yeah?

Well me being me I didn't wait for the doctor to come, I pulled and tugged on the rope thingies bounding my arm and wrist, neck, and legs. Nothing seemed to work. I started panicking when I noticed some sparkling green liquid was being transferred into me by a needle. UGH, I hate needles.

"Hey, Doc." I called out my eyes scanning everywhere for some other person besides me. While I was looking around I noticed some familiar things. A tube like thing with water filling it. Human sized, like a containment thingy, I don't know where I've seen this before but I knew I never liked it. Then there was this HUGE computer with all these wires connecting to the wall, the tube thingy, a few lights… and the tube that was connected to the green stuff flowing into me.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! DOC!" I screamed struggling more than ever to break free of the restraints , I only managed to bruise my upper arm pretty good. I bucked my middle section of my body up to see if I could slide out of the ropes but they were too tight.

"I see our princess is awake" an old wiser voice laughed lightly for behind my line of vision. Princess? Oh no he did not just call me that- he's in deep on my bad side. "do you like my home?"

I snorted in disgust, "Home? More like a freaky geek hide out, it's freaking me out Doc. And that's saying something' because I rarely get freaked because I've seen almost EVERYTHING". Oops, almost started rambling again.

"Really?" the old man laughed making him seem younger than he sounded like, "have you seen me?".

"Well, your voice and lack of humor remind me of someone, but he D.I.E.D- for good, he was this freaky guy that smiled too much and scared the living doodoo out of me" I said struggling to see the man talking but my head wouldn't move as much as I would have liked it to have.

"I'm touched" and with that said the man came into my line of vision.

"Oh Lavithian.." I gasped as I saw the man that was defiantly not old but should be. Hojo, glasses and all, his evil smile never changing, "No, you're dead, I saw it, Vince killed you, the explosion. NO! Damn it Yuff, wake up- super bad dream, he's dead, Vinnie even told me face-to-face" Rambling to a dead guy Yuffie, nice.

"Aw, so your acquaintanced to one of my test subjects" the, I so hope, fake Hojo guy said with a quirky voice of a teenager that was talking about her ex-boyfriend. EW, Vince and Hojo..

"HEY! Vinnie isn't a test subject!" I yelled in realization. Lavithian, Vinnie was a human being just like the rest of us, why does everyone assume he's not human just because of his appearance.

"Closer than an acquaintance.." Hojo mumbled in interest as he suddenly pulled out a clip board and jotted something down. What is he writing? I tried to lift my head but the ropes around my neck prevented me from doing that.

".. WAKE UP!" I screamed banging my head on the metal table under me, "OUCH!" that really hurt.. NO this can't be real, he's dead, under the ground rotting dead. This can't be happening, not here, not to me.

"So the truth finally reveals itself to you" Hojo mumbled scribbling more down on that stupid notepad.

"Come on, you're dead, no need for haunting. It's Vinnie's birthday today and I bought him this awesome birthday cake that has a chibi vampire on it! I would really like it if I could go to the party" I begged now going into hysterics. Please someone save me.

"Precious Dear, I'm far from dead" Hojo laughed walking away to the huge computer and typed some foreign language into it, "I hope this hurts- it's working if it does".

"VINCENT!" I screamed as lightning flowed through my veins along with fire. I screamed for what seemed like hours on end, yelling for Vinnie over and over again, hoping, praying that he would here me and save me. I could have called for anyone else I suppose but… His name is the only one that registered when the pain kicked in. I guess knowing that he went through similar agony like this made me think he could help me through this.

I don't know how long it lasted but it all just suddenly stopped and I was left with a soar throat and an exhausted body.

I lifted my eyelids and saw tiny green particles all over the me, sticking like glue. It was like the life stream… but what happened? I lazily turned my head, wincing when a throbbing pain entered my heart and gasped at the sight I saw. Everything was detailed, and there stood my mother.. She looked so much like me but with long, beautiful, hair that was more brown than black.

"Mom?" I whispered unsure of myself, was I dead? She looked really sad when I called her name. Did she not want me to talk to her. "Mommy?".

"What has he done to you, my sweet little Yuffs'?" she cried and I saw clear sparkling tears fall from her face and she approached me with a hand outstretched to me.

"Is this.. The life stream? I'm dead aren't I?" I asked trying to lift up my hands but it just sent a wave of pain through it.

"Sh" my Mom hushed laying a hand on my forehead. I could actually feel the warmth radiating off of her, she felt so warm and safe, "I won't let him hurt you, you will not join me until you have lived your life".

"But I can-" I started to protest but my eyes caught another figure behind her, a man but it wasn't Hojo. I've seen him but where? I could see his figure clearly, dark navy blue spiked hair with a dark blue matching outfit with a little armor on- giant sword on his back too, reminded me of chocobo head.

I guess he noticed me staring at him and his blue eyes met mine. He smiled and waved at me in a friendly manor. Who was he?

I managed to return his smile but not the wave. He started walking up towards us and his gloved hand poked my arm. It didn't hurt, but it felt nice because of his warmth.

"Be a Dear and don't distract her, Zack" my Mom sighed swatting him, Zack, away with one of her hands but their was a smile on her face as she did so.

"Zack?" I murmured thinking back. Chocobo head mentioned his name a couple times, he said that he used to be best friends with a guy named Zack until he was killed, "Chocobo head said he misses you". I had to be nice because I know deep down Chocobo head would want me to say that.

"Tell the little runt I miss him too, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Yuffie" Zack chuckled waving me goodbye as he disappeared into a blur of green particles. How does he know my name? Do dead people gossip to one another?

I had to crack a smile at the thought. I can imagine dead people stalking their old friends just to go back wherever the life stream takes them and talk about them to their dead buddies.

" Yuffs', I can't do anything" my Mom sighed in anger, but not defeat, "but there is something different about your life energy".

"Mom?" I asked in question as I closed my eyes in discomfort. My heart was hurting even more and things got blurry, "will I see you again?".

"I hope not dear, you have a life ahead of you to live" Mom said gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "sleep and be strong, my proud little ninja".

"I don't want to sleep" I stated gritting my teeth as the pain in my chest started to spread. This is really getting uncomfortable, at least it wasn't as bad as the really hating pain.

"You don't want to sleep?" Hojo's voice broke through my concentration and I watched in pure sadness as my Mother decapitated into a green blur. I saw Hojo leaning over my body writing like a hundred words per second, "interesting, talking to one's self while delusional"

"What did you do to me!?" I screamed as sobs racked through my body. That bastard! Was Zack's and my Mom's image fake to mess with my head? That is sick, sick to mess with emotions like that. "I should $**&^ kill you! Rip you up in little pieces and feed you to the sharks! Even better I'll give your remains to Vince and let him use you as target practice, I'm sure he'll feel better at the end of it!".

"Aggressiveness heightened" Hojo muttered pulling a needle out of his coat and injected it into my neck. It made me sleepy and the green life stream particles seem to intensify. Did that mean I was dying and it was ready to take my soul?

I didn't want to leave this world, sure I wanted to see Mom, Arieth, joke about chocobo with Zack and haunt Sephiroth's grave, and scold whatever her name is for breaking Vinnie's heart, but I want all the time I could with my friends. To apologize at least, tell Cid I'm freaking sorry for being a Brat and I'll make sure to keep stealing his cigarettes. Tell Chocobo head to just spit out his feelings to Teef, and start making babies however you do it. Tell Reeve to stop making his men do pointless job orders and get a life. Maybe even tell Vinnie to spice up his mansion a little- make it a Halloween spectacular!

I guess I never realized how important they were to me, how much they changed my attitude. If I could go back and actually enjoy the times with them I would, maybe push Chocobo head towards Teef so they would go out before they get wrinkles. Maybe hide Vinnie's gun more often and just enjoy him scolding me just to hear his voice and emotion in it- to know that he at least cares about telling me not to do something, to know he would waste his time talking to me about the pointless stuff. Enjoy Cid's cursing and try to making him stop his bad habits other than joking about it.

Go back in time to make myself less ignorant, yell at Godo to open his eyes and see how much Wutai needs a better ruler than me.

Each time I said something the green particles around my body brightened. I don't think Hojo could see them because he didn't react at all because when the light became blinding he didn't care. Didn't care when he started being see through and everything went black…

"Why the %** is a $&&*^% kid in shinra's mansion?!"

Cid? The Shinra mansion?

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Found yeah

**Love writting this even know the characters might be out of character! Thanks for my reviewers, you're awsome! READ ON~**

* * *

"_Why the %** is a $&&*^% kid in shinra's mansion?!"_

_Cid? The Shinra mansion?_

I opened my mouth to tell Cid to shut the hell up but nothing came out of my mouth, I mean I was saying it but my voice didn't turn on. No vibrations, nodda . My hands immediately flew up to my neck and I screamed- nothing came out. Wait, I can move my arms!

"Watch your mouth, Cid!" Teef's voice scolded the Old Man, it seemed stressed and worn out. I franticly looked up to my friends and gaped at them. They were humongous! Not fat but TALL! And they were wearing their old fighting clothes from when I first met them. What's going on-and what happened to Hojo, why am I suddenly in the Shinra Mansion? I looked at them for answers.

"What'cha staring at, Brat?!" Cid spat crouching down to my level and blew out his latest cigarette smoke in my face. I held my breath and stared at him to see if this was just a nasty joke, something to make me run away- so they could get rid of me. I bit my tongue to stop my train of thought. They were my friends.

"Highwind, enough, there are still monsters to get through to find the answers we're looking for" Cloud's voice rang out and a gloved hand appeared on Cid's shoulder making both of us look up. That haunting look was in Cloud's eyes again, the one that was rare once, but now it was evident, in clear view. What was going on? This isn't funny, go back to normal, be the care free Cloud I know.

I desperately wanted to yell that out at him, to all of them but once again nothing came out. Tears started swimming in my eyes but I held them back. I would not cry in front of them, not show my weakness.

"Stop scarring the child!" Teef yelled pushing both men out of my line of vision and her smiley face came to replace them, "hey, hun, what are you doing in a scary place like this?".

Why is she talking to me like I'm a freaking baby? I'm nineteen! Now where are my materia so I can beat some sense into these people? I looked down at my body and froze. They weren't tall, I was small!

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?

I was wearing some of my old play clothes I used to have but vaguely remember. They were black with little chocobo heads decorated on it- tank top and a bit too tight shorts that may have been inappropriate for a girl this size to be wearing. Though I sure missed my bulky, knee length, brown boots- BUT STILL, WHAT HAPPENED?

"What are we going to do with her, Cloud?" Teef asked with a sigh glancing up at chocobo head. I'll tell yeah what you're gonna do with me, you're going to stop kidding around and get me back to normal!

"Leave her, we have more important things to do" Chocobo head stated turning his back and started walking into the dark halls. I huffed and crossed my arms while galring at his back as he continued to retreat. The Cloud I know cares about kids.

"I think she understood you, blondy" Cid laughed whacking my head affectionently even though it hurt.

"We can't just leave a child here, Cloud, what if one of those monsters came around and ate her?" Teef shot back picking me up in her arms and placed me on her hip. You've got to be kidding me, I am not a freaking kid.

I started struggling in her grip and swung my legs in every direction I could throw them. Cid laughed at Teef and I didn't think Teef should get all the displeasure so I gathered as much spit as I could in my mouth and spit it out right on his face. I started laughing, mentally noting that no sound still came out.

I had gotten the spit everywhere! It even made his newly lit cigerette sizzle out. HA! You so diserved that Old Man.

"Why you %^**$! Brat! You're dead" Cid fumed face going red and he gripped his spear in a death grip. Uh-Oh...

Right before he had a chance to pounce for his kill I bit Teef's hand making her shreak in protest and dropped me to the ground allowing me to crawl under Cid's legs, thus making him pounce on Teef. Mental note to self: apologize to Teef when I get the chance- and my voice back, inculding my normal body.

I let out a relieved sigh and looked up- looked up to see Cloud's Pissed face with his giant sword in hand. I quickly scrambled up and ran away as the three people ran after me for my death. How in the names of Lavithian did this happen? Why didn't they recognize me? Why isn't Red or Vinnie with them? Barette or Reeve?

"Hello there, Yuffie" came the sweet voice of the one and only Arieth. I jerked my head up and almost stopped when a hand forced me to keep running. Arieth was running along side of me with that greenish glow around her. I blinked and blinked about to open my mouth but I forget I couldn't speek. "I know, Yuffie, I am so sorry but your Mother and me could only keep you out of the hands of Hojo so many ways. This was the only way, I'm so sorry".

Sorry for what? Does she know what happened? I raised my eyebrow at her as my breathing became labored, my body wasn't used to being so young and undeveloped, it was like I really was six years old again. I looked at her desperately.

"I'll explain just keep running" Arieth stated taking a sharp turn and brought me with her, "we sent you to the past- in an alternate universe, it's confusing but to put it into simpler terms if you do something it won't effect the future at all". Okay, wait. I'm in an alternate universe that is set in the time where we were in the shinra mansion looking for Vinnie. "it did some aftermath on your body and apparently your vocal courds also". She ended it with a giggle.

I ignored her and put some of my focus on my breathing. Will I be able to get back home? I looked at Arieth for more answers.

She smiled saddly, "You will come back home when we have enough power to bring you back, you have to be strong and hold out for us- meaning do not die".

I skidded to a stop and stared at her in complete shock. I was stuck here, away from the people that I know and know me back? I bit my tongue to stop from crying. I couldn't be with them.

"Don't worry, Yuffie" Arieth cooed kneeling down to my height and ruffled my hair, the green light scattering a bit into small particles, "we'll come and check on you once in awhile- throw a few hints to Cloud and the group that you're still alive so that don't actually start freaking out".

I gulped and smiled at her to try and tell her I understood. I turned slightly when I heared footsteps rushing towards us.

"Go before you get in trouble, Yuffie" Arieth giggled pushing me forward and disappeared. I stared at the spot she disappeared in before rushing to the room I know like the back of my hand- Vinnie's chamber where his vampire-like coffin was placed. I suppose I either out ran them out or I got them lost. Guess I have perks knowing before hand the directions to this old Mansion. I finally came apon Vinnie's creepy chamber that held him and his spooky coffin.

I pushed the door in an attempt to open it but it didn't budge. I even kicked it only to have my foot ache like crazy. I glared up at the handle that lay five feet above my head. Lavithian do I hate being short- not that I wasn't short compared to most of the AVALANCHE member, I was super short and petite compared to Vinnie.

I jumped for the door knob and I surprisingly got it.. but I hung. You have to be kidding me. I swung a bit right to left and managed to turn the knob and open the door. I let go of the door knob and landed on my butt. Great.

I huffed once more before running into the room and closed the door. Well this place hasn't changed much, still dark and creepy looking- and looky there, there's Vinnie's coffin. I grinned to myself and skipped over to it. Well Vin-Vins, I hope you are ready for a surprise wake up call once again.

I gripped the edge of the lid and pushed, pushed, and pushed a bit more but it still didn't budge- just like the dang door. I put my back to the lid and leaned back successfuly pushing it off. Go Yuffie!

I peeked in and whaddia know? There slept Vinsters' himself! He looked all peaceful just laying there like that with his hair caressing his face and lips parted a bit. His chest rising and falling was the only thing indicating that he was actually alive.

I snapped my fingers a couple of times in an attempt to wake him up, when it didn't work I slipped into the coffin with him and poked his cheek and watched as I saw his lip twitch. Never knew he was a heavy sleeper. I poked his forehead but this time nothing happened. Well Vinnie, what is it gonna take for you to wake up?

I looked down at his precious red cloak and grinned wickedly.

A few agonizing mintues later I had managed to get the cloak off of Vinnie and threw it over my head. It was way too big on me but if it will wake Vinnie up than it is worth it. Then I started jumping on him. This was so fun, never knew Vinnie was like a bouncy bed. AH-HA! His eyes are opening! Score two for Yuffie!

"...who are you?" came Vinnie's reply to me jumping on him. What now? hm.. I can't tell him because I can't speak, but he is wutainies!

I cupped my neck and opened my mouth. Hopefully he knew that I was trying to tell him that I couldn't speak.

"Mute?" Vinnie asked blinking absent mindedly. I nodded vigorously and offered him a smile- he didn't seem mad that I had awakened him.

I then pointed to the door behind me and let his ruby eyes follow it before imitating cloud with his sword, swinging an imaginary sword around before pointing at myself.

"Someone... is after you" Vinnie guessed as he sat up slowly making me tumble onto his lap, "I apologize". I nodded in acceptance. Ugh I already hate this body language thing Godo taught me. "Why have you awakened me?".

Shoot, I thought he would forget to ask me that. Well since Arieth said I wouldn't change anything in the future I might as well be honest to Vinnie since I know I can trust him- well he doesn't talk so what is he going to tell?

I puffed up my chest and exhaled then quickly stood up on Vinnie's legs. How can I tell him that Hojo experimented on me? I know I'm not going to tell him I'm from the future because he will think I'm joking and probably kill me with Cerberus.

I pointed to my eyes, then drew circles around them. Glasses. I pulled my still short black hair back and held it with one hand. Ponytail. I let it go and adjusted my short like it was a coat, puffing out the imaginary collar. I glanced at Vinnie to see if he was following along- his eyes were trained on my movements then glanced at me when I stopped.

"A person wearing glasses, ponytail, and lab coat" Vinnie stated nodding to himself. I smiled, guess I'm not that bad at body language after all!

I made my pointer finger go in circles and I adjusted it sideways pointing towards my head indicating that the man was crazy. Crazy doesn't really get near how loco Hojo is but it's the best I can get.

Vinnie was frozen for awhile before his eyes met mine, "Hojo told you to come?". He sounded really angry and I saw his golden hand twitch. I shook my head denying the he told me to come part. "What about Hojo?". Geez he's talking more than my Vinnie talked when we first got him, wonder why.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and fidgetted. Okay this was going to be real awkward, but I had to do it to gain his trust and help me stay alive for awhile. I needed a friend.

I grabbed his clawed hand and shook it, not like a hand shake but to prove a point. Pointing out the obvious what Hojo had done.

"He did this" Vinnie told me still keeping a close eye on my actions. I nodded in understanding and pounded my fist to my chest. "you were one of his experiments?" I nodded with a bittersweet smile.

"&*%%$&# Brat, come out here and let me main yeah!" Cid's voice rang out through the hallways. Dang thought I lost them. I looked up at Vinnie pleadingly and gripped his claw.

His ruby eyes lightened up a bit and his slid his leather bound arm around my small waist and housted me against his chest as he stood in his coffin. I squeezed my arms around his neck in relief. It kinda felt good too, Vinnie would never let me do this. I pushed my nose into his cloak and found that despite the thirty years that he was in the coffin he still smelt like gun powder and fresh grass.

This could be interesting.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Abuse

**Hello! I had some difficulties on this but here it is- Cloud seems grumpy but his character will mold int a better one over time, as well as Cid's. Thank you all who reviewed, inspiration spikes all the time! READ ON~**

_

* * *

_

_His ruby eyes lightened up a bit and his slid his leather bound arm around my small waist and hoisted me against his chest as he stood in his coffin. I squeezed my arms around his neck in relief. It kinda felt good too, Vinnie would never let me do this. I pushed my nose into his cloak and found that despite the thirty years that he was in the coffin he still smelt like gun powder and fresh grass._

_This could be interesting._

I never knew that the shinra mansion had so many tunnels built into the lower part of the roof until now with Vinnie walking steadily through one of them. It was filled with rats and spiders, dust, a few miniature monsters that immediately scattered away from Vinnie. Hu, he wasn't that scary was he? I looked up at him and made a conclusion that maybe he was- just a tad, he looks like a vampire.

I guess my small body wasn't used to being up so long, or somethin like that- a nap maybe?- because my mind suddenly got worn out. I couldn't sleep though, not now. I could sleep all I want when I get home.

But Vinnie's cloak was sooooo soft, like plush, and I just wanted to sleep and cuddle. Cuddle is such a spoilish word but it was the only thing I could think of.

I sighed. Maybe my life was meant to be screwed up like this. First Mom dies, Dad sends me away from home and when I come back I'm banished to find more materia. When I come back he lets it go and just when I'm about to head back out for vacation I get stuck in that stupid laboratory and get sent into the past where I have absolutely no friends who know me.

"How did you come to be in the shinra headquarters?" Vinnie asked in his rough edgy voice lulling me to the sleep I was avoiding. I lazily looked up at him and shrugged then settled my head more comfortably on his shoulder. I never get this tired, what's up with that?

It was silence once again and never before have I wanted more than ever to break it but alas my voice has been rudely taken away from me. I moved so that my cheek now rested on his shoulder instead of my forehead and watched as I played with his cloak with my small hand. It brought up another question, could I still handle my shirinken? Am I still able to use it without the difficulties? Surely my hand will be too small.

I jutted my lip out and pouted to no one. How unfair it all seemed, but I guess it could be worse.

We had narrowly escaped Cid, so all we had to do was get out of the shinra mansion to avoid the others. Nothing fun about that but I just wanted to be somewhere I didn't need to be hiding…

"What is your name?" Vinnie asked out of the blue stopping me in mid thought. Name? How am I supposed to tell him my flippen name? I didn't really score good on the sign language part of the learning back in Wutai… My eyes wondered down to the dusty floor and a imaginary light bulb flared above me head.

I patted Vinnie's shoulder and tugged at his arm that was bound to my waist making him stop and loosen his grip around me. I jumped down and almost landed on my butt but thankfully Vinnie's hand was there to steady me. I smiled up at him to show my thanks and bent down to the dusty floor.

Y-U-F-F-I-E. At least I can spell better than I did at this age. I looked up at Vinnie and pointed at my slightly sloppy handwriting.

"Yuffie.." Vinnie tried on his tongue and nodded his head, "pure wutain name". I nodded and held out my arms to him so he could pick me up. He quirked up his eyebrow, which I guess could replace his hidden smirk that I KNEW was behind that collar, and hoisted me up once more.

Wonder where Vinnie's going with me in lug. Hopefully not to authorities to take me to child care. Yuck. Vinnie would not do that to me, even if he did hardly know me.

I yawned a mute yawn and pressed my body closer to Vinnie's. When was Arieth going to come back and tell me when I could get back home?

"More than one person was following you?" Vinnie asked lowly as he crouched down. I turned my head and saw that there was a huge gap in one of the tunnels showing the bottom of what looked like a living room- dead one in this case. Standing around a banged up crate was Chocobo head and Teef. It brought up another question- where was the old me in this event? I was there when they first found Vinnie!

I heard a click and my eyes snapped to Vinnie's clawed hand that was wrapped around Cerberus. I shook my head immediately, there was no need for violence, especially when they weren't the real threat here. I heard Vinnie sigh and then he went down. WENT DOWN!? No, they're gonna rip me to shred's!! I dunked under Vinnie's cloak and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"There's that Brat" I heard Chocobo head hiss towards my back making Vinnie's arm tighten around me and his weight shift towards his weapon. Shoot this isn't going to end up badly. "Who are you?" I guess Chocobo head actually saw Vinnie instead of continueing to glare at me. Phew.

"None of your concern" Vinnie said his posture straightening, "please leave, I have business to attend to and you are in the way". Business? Was Vinnie actually lying through his teeth? Or was he talking about me and this whole Hojo thing? I shivered. The man was nuts and I had no intentions letting him come near me again.

"The girl is our bus-" Chocobo head started in his pissed, stuck-up, attitude but was cut off by Teef coming to my rescue.

"Cloud!" she persisted with a sigh, "she didn't mean any of it, she's just a child- you scared her, she was just lost". I was not lost thank you very much, but thank you for defending me and saving me from grumpy britches. I closed my eyes and slumped against Vinnie as I yawned again.

"She disturbed our escavation! Cid is somewhere forgetting our mission at hand" Chocobo head complained. I guess now that I looked back Chocobo head was grumpy when I first came into the group. Kinda sad when you look at it too, when you compare the cloud behind me and the brotherly Cloud of my time. They were opposites.

"I apologize for the child" Vinnie spoke up as he shifted my weight a bit, keeping me awake thank goodness. "I ask of you again, Leave".

"We are here on a mission" Chocobo head stated with a snort. My eyebrow twitched, he was so annoying sometimes with his stubborn attitude- sure I'm stubborn when I want to be but... well.. Okay I'm stuck up but I have reasoning!

"Finish it elsewhere" Vinnie stated simply and I could just imagine Chocobo's eyebrow twitching right about now. "I am not the enemy, just leave".

"Is that just a lie?" Chocobo head snorted and I heard him unlatch his sword from its holder while Vinnie's weight shifted and I heard the clanking of his Cerberus. Great a fight, ugh, I swear nothing has really changed about them. Fight everything that comes between you and your accomplishment. So lame.

"Please stop this, Cloud, what if he really isn't our enemy?" Teef came in reasoning again, "what if he was an ally?". Brovo Teef, we ARE an ally.

It was silence for awhile so I guess Chocobo's head was turning wheels while thinking about it. Old rusting wheels.

"WHAT THE #^**!?" Cid's loud dirty mouth bonbarded the silence and made Vinnie stiffen. "THERE'S THAT %*^&#%$ BRAT **AND** A VAMPIRE! KILL THEM SPIKE!!"

"Shut it, Cid" Chocobo head hissed and sighed, "what are you here for?". I guess this was directed to Vinnie because it get quiet all over again. Quiet isn't good, quiet lets me go to sleep.

"Replenish my sins" Oh My Lavithian. Are you freakin' kidden me Vinnie? Ugh, you really haven't changed at all, just get over those stupid sins because guess what? WE ALL HAVE THEM. They're in the past!

"Sins? That's the $&%$#& thing I have ever heard in my life" Cid bellowed and started cracking up, "this man wants to be killed, Spike".

Deep breaths, Yuffie, Deep breaths. You do not want to kill Cid, he is the ally no matter how self centered he is. NO matter how nasty he is towards people. No matter how much I want to strangle him..

"And that ^*#$^*& kid! I wouldn't doubt that her Mother purposefully kicked her out!".

You're dead, Highwind! I pushed away from Vinnie's arms making him look down at me sorrowfully, almost pitying me. I don't need pity! I shook his arm away and when they did I landed gracefully on my feet and spun around to glare at Cid.

"What are you ^%&*(%$ looking at, Brat?" Cid spat dragging a long breath on his new cigarette. I clenched my fists and tears welded up in my eyes. I am not a crybaby, I will not cry because of Cid. But how could he say such a thing about my Mother? She would never put me out in the streets. Never.

"She is not deaf, Cid!" Teef hissed as she kneeled down beside me and was about to put a hand on my shoulder but I cringed away from her, backing away safely of Vinnie's long leather and mettle booted legs. Revenge isn't the answer even though I would take pleasure into personally beating Cid to death. "Cid you scared her AGAIN!".

I crossed my arms and leand against Vinnie's leg for support. My whole body was exhausted and I barely could keep my eyes open.

"I would much appreciate if you wouldn't abuse the girl" Vinnie spoke up as I felt his hands go underneath my arms and lift me up for the hundredth time to his warm chest. I let my eyelids fall and began to swim between consciences and unconsciousness. I all could comprehend was Vinnie's warm arms and Chocobo head bossing people around.

"You can help us.."

"..leave the ^&*%#&$ Brat behind.."

"She stays with me..."

"..we can make room for you..she has to bunk with you...one rooms left.."

"..More than enough"

All these voices muted and unmuted making me curse my eardrums, what were they talking about? Darkness creeped up on me and I soon found myself completely slouched on Vinnie and asleep.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated!_**


	4. Highwind

**Hello my fantastic readers and reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me, you are all so great! Hope you don't mind the slowness and fluffieness XXD READ ON~**

_

* * *

_

_"You can help us.."_

_"..leave the ^&*%&$ Brat behind.."_

_"She stays with me..."_

_"..we can make room for you..she has to bunk with you...one rooms left.."_

_"..More than enough"_

_All these voices muted and unmuted making me curse my eardrums, what were they talking about? Darkness creeped up on me and I soon found myself completely slouched on Vinnie and asleep._

A sound of an engine woke me from the dark sleep I was in and the first thing I noticed was the missing warmth of Vinnie and his awesomeness cloak. Pooey.

I opened my eyes to find myself only mere feet from a shiny ceiling. Where have I seen this before? Wutai?.. Nah, it had to be somewhere else. But where…

"You're finally awake, Yuffie" Aerith's voice giggled from mere centimeters from my ear making me jump up in shock and hit my head. Owy. Owy. I held my forehead tenderly as I glanced beside me.

There was Aerith on her side with her hand holding up her angelic head. Doesn't she look happy this morning, lucky her.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but instantly remembered that I couldn't. I puffed my cheeks out and semi glared at her. Why was I the one punished with this unruly silence? No fair.

"I am sorry, Yuffie, as I have said plenty of times before" Aerith sighed giving me a sad smile, "good news is I managed to trick Cloud into thinking that you were sick for the time out at the beach you were supposed to have!".

That was good news?

I fell back onto the soft material under me and sighed. I missed something that was probably going to be the greatest thing this year- heck even Rude didn't want to miss it. The beach is so fun too. Might have seen Vinnie without his signature suit too...

"Anyway, I thought that since your not in a rush like you were" Aerith said with a giggle, "I could explain to you your situation better".

I closed my eyes and nodded, to tired to think.

"The day you were supposed to leave, there was a glitch, if you like to call it that, in the life stream" Aerith said falling onto her back and grabbed my small, babiesh, hand in reasurance, "Zack was the first to react and noticed Hojo wasn't bound to the stream anymore and immediatly started to worry. I was with him and I became worried also. But it was then that we noticed your Mother, we knew her but didn't know she was your Mother because she used her maiden name."

"It was her that was watching over you all those years when we were fighting against Sephiroth, and it was her that noticed you weren't in the location you were supposed to be in- that is how we found both you and Hojo. We all three came to the conclusion that we had to get you out of there to get rid of Hojo. We didn't know it was going to affect your body or the time but it did, we aren't doing anything criticle right now just trying to make everything seem normal and Hojo away from AVALANCHE, that part is going smoothly since he's still looking for your body" Aerith sighed at the end of it but it wasn't in frustration.

Then something clicked. Wouldn't Hojo know about Aerith, Zack and my Mother? He would've seen them since I saw them... I wish I could ask all these things to Aerith but I just don't know how to.

I looked sideways at her.

"You'll be fine, Yuffie" Aerith assured me with a light smile, "anyways, how are things coming along here? Having Fun?".

I looked at her unbelievingly. Was she crazy? Me enjoying myself when I could be making fun of Rude in trunks and taking a picture of Vinsters out in the sun. I was suffering here, everyone hates me here- well maybe with the exception of Vinnie but I can't tell.

"Yuffie, be yourself and have fun!" Aerith sang out ruffling my already funky hair, "maybe even help the AVALANCHE of this alternate time defeat Sephirothe with the knowledge you have gained".

But that's boring! It was hard enough to stay alive back then and she wants me to help these people who hate me without getting killed and never get to say goodbye to the friends who are actually true friends.

"You seem to be getting along with this time's Vincent, maybe you can understand him more" Aerith recommended out of no where.

I snorted.

I understood Vinnie perfectly, He was a Turk, fell in Love with this Lucy chick he was protecting, she love Hojo instead, chose to be an experiment instead of loving Vincent, Vinnie got depressed, tried to save her but got shot and ended up with Lucy saving his life by concealing demons inside of him and letting him brood on and on until he met AVALANCHE and the beautiful mwah. See? I'm informed.

"Okay you know him, but maybe try to understand him, one can't possibly understand another without knowing how they feel" Aerith sighed rolling her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes right back and turned my back to her and jolted up in shock; then went down in pain because of hitting my head on the dang ceiling again, falling off of the tall thing I was on and landed perfectly on my back on the floor.

I curled up in pain and glared up at the thing I now know is a bunkbed and the place that is one of the rooms in Cid's Highwind. That hurt emmensly.

"Goodbye, Yuffie, see you soon!" Aerith sang out and then it went all quiet and it made me forget my pain for a moment and actually start missing the Flower girl's voice. I am so messed up.

Now what am I doing on the Highwind? I know I fell asleep unwillingly but where was everyone? I looked around the small room again and confermed that Vinnie wasn't in here and it was too quiet outside of the room too.

I cautiously got up and made my way to the door and opened it, peeking my head out carefully. The hallway was the same but with no shouting crossing through it and no footsteps to be heard. I missed all the comotion of the Highwind alre...

My stomache flipped and I held it tenderly. We were flying alright, I was already feeling the air sickness. I stumbled into the hallway then ran to the door that lead to the ledge so I could quickly dispose of my stomaches remains before it ended up on the Highwind's floors. It was the same Old Highwind that I knew because I soon saw the exit to the wondorous ledge along with the full view of the sky next to it.

Almost there, keep running small feet of myslef.. hey get out of my way you tall clothed thing before I- GAH!

I fell backwards landing on my butt and making me stomache clench alarmingly- not in the danger alert way but the warning that's saying "I'm about to kick your current loads out of here soon, better hurry!". I looked up quickl and saw Cid towering over me with a scowl on his face, cigarette in mouth and goggles tightly secure ontop of his head. Ugh, hurry and get out of the way before I puke on you, Old Man...

My stomache growled.

"What's wrong, Brat? Hungry?" Cid barked dragging on his cigarette and puffing out the smoke, "well we ain't got nothing right now!". Then he started laughing. You big freaking-

My stomache growled again and before I could cover my mouth to shield the oncoming terror from him but alas I was too late and puke splattered on his not so clean boots. It felt horrible to me, my throat and head throbbed, the pain from my earleir fall arising. I was hurting.

"BRAT!" Cid yelled dropping his cigarette nad jumped back from my puking form with a disgusted face, "you're paying for a new pair of these yeah here, and clean up your F***ing mess!".

Shut up you Old Man, I'm a sufferin' child right here!

After a few moments passed I had completely emptied my stomache and lay there in my own mess, nastieness but I couldn't move because of the aches. I heard footsteps fall near me but I didn't care at the moment.

"F***ing disgusting, you F***ing A****** of a Brat" Cid cursed under his breath before I was lifted into the air slowly and I saw Cid's pitying face clearly as he lifted me up as far away from him as possible. "it reaks now".

What surprised me was that he didn't say anything else as he awkwardly carried me to what I know as the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet's lid and started turning on the water, making me a bath.

I raised my eyebrows in shock. Who knew he knew how to take care of a kid? Guess Shera's lucky when she becomes pregnant, she won't have to worry about raising the sucker alone. Good for you, Old Man, I have seen you in a new light.. not that knew but it was noticably brighter.

"Wash off before you permently smell so F***ing back, Gonna get some of those damn expensive smelly things so the others don't F***ing yell at me, they F***ing thought I was going to mess you up on my own, like hell" Cid rambled until he made it to the door and his voice continued down the hall in mumbles.

I smiled brightly with a muted giggle and started stripping down then slipped into the warm bath. It was more fun than before, I'm smaller so I get more room in the tub to swim around and mess around. It was fun, and just for Aerith I enjoyed the two hours I spent in their.

* * *

After I was finished I found fresh clothes on the otherside of the door. You keep surprising me, Old Man. I quickly changed into them and carefully made my way into the hallway. I stopped when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Did she wake up?" It was Chocobo's voice. He sounded worn out and tired. I thought back to the time I was with them and remembered faintly that we did a small mission that ended up badly though we did win the battle. Everyone got their share of injuries, even Vinnie.

"The Brat's F***ing awake, sent her A** to clean her filthy A** up" Cid spat, but this time I knew he was only covering up to keep his appearance up, to make sure he staid strong.

"That's good, though I hope you kept the language to yourself" Teef's voice sighed in equal exhaustion as Chocobo head.

"Whatever" Cid grumbled.

It was silent, and I was expexting that but I didn't hear the usual clank of Vinnie's boots as he would usually shift around. Was he even there? I slowly peeked my head around the wall to look into the kitchen.

Chocobo head, Teef, and Cid were sitting around the dinning table, Chocobo head and teef looked really tired and had dirt splugged all over. But.. I didn't see Vinnie anywhere, where was...

I heard mettle boots clanking, but alas they were behing me. I hesitantly looked up and grinned sheepishly up at the hoveing Vinnie. His cloak was still on but his headband was no where in sight with a sweaty forehead replacing it. His red, winey, eyes stared down at me with his eyebrows once again speaking for him, they were up in question.

I scratched the back of my head and did the first thing that came to mind- I raised my arms towards him and smiled innocently.

Vinnie's eyes had this strange, humorous, glint in them as he obediantly bent down to my level and scooped me up to his extra warm, gunpowder stenched, chest.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	5. Whacked dreams

**ELLO! Sorry, gone for a week so no connection to internet.. don't hate me, k'? READ ON~**

_I scratched the back of my head and did the first thing that came to mind- I raised my arms towards him and smiled innocently._

_Vinnie's eyes had this strange, humorous, glint in them as he obediently bent down to my level and scooped me up to his extra warm, gunpowder stenched, chest._

It was time for bed, and honestly I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep this time, because I didn't have any exhaustion and my mind knew the knowledge that wouldn't stop replaying in my mind. When everyone was going to their dorms to get a good night's shut eye, I continued to sit on top of the kitchen counter and swing my legs back and forth while I watched Teef finish up cleaning the last of the dishes and Vinnie continue to take super small sips of his herbal tea. Hu, now that I look at it this is the earliest time I have seen Vinnie actually act…. Normal? Or just at ease? Probably both. Wonder if this parallel universe has more differences than just the time period…

Thinking too much again, Yuffs'.

"Well, that should be it…" Teef mumbled making me shift my attention to her and lean back on my hands to see if anything would happen. Sure back home the others would just say I never pay attention to the things around me, truth is they don't pay attention when I pay attention. "Well, goodnight, Vincent, goodnight.. Um what's your name sweetie?".

I sneered. Guess no one bothered to remember my name when Vinnie told them. Thanks, Teef.

I turned my head and refused to meet her soft eyes.

"… it's Yuffie" Vinnie spoke up as I glanced at him. He took another sip from his cup and didn't utter another word. I looked back at Teef and smirked.

"Goodnight, Yuffie" Teef mumbled running a hand through her silken dark brown hair and turned to go to bed, "turn off the lights when you're done in here, would yeah?".

I rolled my eyes and Vinnie made this sound in the back of his throat as a consent of understanding I suppose. Teef just shook her head mumbling, "sometimes I wonder about you two…".

Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

I glared at her back as she made her way out of the kitchen and when she was out I sent my glare to the floor. It was so totally not far that I couldn't say any of my awesome comebacks anymore, it ruined my spectacular reputation!

"You should be heading to bed" Vinnie spoke up making me look up to see him stand from his chair and over to the sink to dispose of his cup, then finally facing me with a restless face, "we have traveling to do tomorrow".

I pouted crossing my arms and shook my head, denying going to bed. I would just lie in bed and be board off my butt.

"Now, a child should not be up this late to begin with" Vinnie said sternly making his way over to me but I'm the great, though short, ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, and not even Vin Vin's can catch me! I jumped away from his outstretched hands, jumped off the counter with a flip and dashed under the table he was just sitting at.

"Don't do this to me, Yuffie" Vinnie sighed walking towards my hiding spot and kneeled down so that I saw his face instead of his boots now, "bed, I'm not permitting you to wonder around Highwind unattended".

I stuck my tongue out at him and scampered away from his moving hand. Maybe I could play a game with Vinnie Poo, could pass time and get my mind off of things.. I cackled mutely and with all my might sprang at poor defenseless Vinnie making him fall back being off balance and all.

I grinned triumphantly down at him as he blinked his gloved and clawed hand resting on my small waist ensuring I didn't fall-or get away. I rested my elbows on his upper part of his well built chest and let my head rest on my fisted hands just enjoying my view of Vinnie. Think about it, if I was my usual size he would have thrown me off, shift his cloak so the his whole body was covered and mutter something about taking a cold shower. I wasn't that filthy was I? Oh well, I can get away with it now, so ha!

"Are we finished?" Vinnie sighed leaning his head back against the cold floor closing his eyes briefly before sighing again and looked at me patiently.

Permission from a child? I am so jealous of this universe's Vinnie, he's much more fun and comical!

I nodded even though I knew I still wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon and found myself being lifted up in the air and pressed against Vinnie's chest. It was snug, a better reason to be jealous, I could never get this close to Vinnie with him so willing for affection…

I drummed my fingers in a melody my Mother sung for me against Vinnie's chest, waiting to be put in that hellish bunk bed that I fell from. Now that I think about it I probably have a bruise though it must be covered by my bangs because no one has noticed anything yet.

Once we were finally in the room we were staying in Vinnie surprised me by placing me in the layer bunk before ploppin' himself on the fluffy chair I just now noticed was in the room and taking a book out of no where, literally. Have to ask my Vinnie later about that, see if he has any secret apartments in his cloak or jumpsuit I should know about so I can steal more of his materia.

"Go to bed" Vinnie muttered before dunking his head down into the book and started reading.

Whatever meany poo, at least I got dirt on you in the other universe!

I rolled over a few times, becoming restless before I just sat up and glared at the still reading Vinnie, he must have felt my stare 'cause he looked up to meet my gaze saying, "yes?".

I pulled my bangs up out of my face and pointed to the bruise I knew was there and pouted, using this as my excuse to stay up longer.

"What am I going to do with you?" Vinnie mumbled setting his book down and kneeled in front of me and placed his clawed hand on top of my bruise, and surprisingly it was cool enough to make it start numbing like an icepack would. I heard some clanging around from Vinnie's hand so I looked down to see him pull out a cure materia, a very sparkly one I might add, and whispered its name to make it activate and as he removed his clawed hand let the materia hover over my forehead. Much better.

"Better?" Vinnie asked tilting his head to the side.

I nodded vigorously and leaned forward and gave him the best hug I could to show my thanks but I was secretly patting the back of his cloak to see if there was any more materia hidden in there, but sadly I found none, dang.

"Please go to sleep now, Yuffie" Vinnie muttered pulling back from my hug and made his way back to the chair and his book, I huffed but jumped under the covers and curled in a ball in an attempt to sleep.

I'm positive hours have been ticking away by now, I was still curled under the covers eyes wide open. I just couldn't put myself asleep, it was unnerving to no end. I hope Vinnie's asleep.

I poked my head out from the covers and saw that it was really dark and that Vinnie had fallen asleep slouched in the chair. If only I had a camera, this would be ubber blackmail! I slowly slipped out of the bead but from when Vinnie twitched, have to be extra quiet no need to forget his super sensitive mako hearing.

"And where do you think you're going, Yuffie?" Aerith's voice came from right behind me making me leap forward, entangling one leg with another and fall flat on my face. Stupid, pretty, flower girl. "Oops, sorry, did I scare yeah?" came her giggling tone.

I froze to make sure Vinnie hadn't heard anything and when I heard no stir I sat up and glared at the flower girl who sat on the bad with a smile gracing her face.

"Just making sure you're okay, seems Vincent is taking extra care to keep an eye on you, things haven't changed much have they?" Aerith mumbled to herself, though it was her intention for me to hear every word of it.

I could snort. My Vinnie could care less about me, I'm his annoying sidekick that seems to make him want to pull out his ultra cool Cerberus on and shoot me. I always get those.. Those stares! I shivered, those stares from Vinnie freak me out 'cause he never blinks just stares at me with his head tilted… wait, the Vinnie here tilts his head too! Maybe I'm getting on to something here…

"Hey, Yuffie, you okay?" Aerith asked mentally pulling me out of my train of thought. I shook my head and frowned at her and crossed my arms waiting for my report. "Fine, Fine, Everything's fine, though what I was saying earlier had a meaning to it" Aerith said in her defense as I continued waiting. She sighted, "They're at the beach, okay, though Vincent's not there, I had Zack keep an eye on him and it seems he's.. well… uh, how could I say this without indicating something… He's… He's worried about you! There we go!".

I had to rewind, Vinnie, MY VINNIE, worried over the person he so thoughtfully wants to choke, actually caring for my wellbeing? Are you sure this isn't another universe we're talking about? The only thing he really cares about is that dead chick.. Lucy or something close to that. Why should he start caring for me when I always make excuses to be somewhere else?

"Vincent knows you better than you think, Yuffie" Aerith spoke up as she crossed her legs comfortably, "he knows that you would never miss an opportunity at the beach with your friends for anything, not even if you're sick, he knows something is amiss, that's why me and Zack are worrying that he might not find you where we said you were at".

You mean to tell me Vinnie actually listens to me and pays attention to my habits- hopefully he's not a stalker 'cause that would be totally weird.. WEIRD.. I hope he doesn't suck my blood..

"It is difficult diverting his attention elsewhere, Zack is running out of ideas" Aerith mumbled looking up at the ceiling in thought, "I have come up with a theory but I need your help to make it work".

Theory? I shrugged and nodded towards her.

"Vincent and you are about to dream together!" Aerith giggled in excitement bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she continued to giggle happily making me freeze.

Dream together? Is she nuts? Does Vinnie even dream? Sleep for that matter- okay don't answer that 'cause I know he's sleeping just feet away from me. How was it even possible?

"Ready?" Aerith managed to choke out in her fit of giggles and without my consent those green life particles surrounded me and everything around me was consumed in darkness, and then flashed brightly making me close my eyes.

_Once I opened my eyes I gasped, then gasped even louder when my vocal cords vibrated, "leviathan" I muttered and then squealed in delight that I could actually speak, clapping like a retarded child then I screamed in delight, I was my normal height!_

_"Yuffie?" Vinnie's voice came to me making me spin, the grin still plastered on my face._

_"Vinnie!" I cried happily running to his cloaked form and jumped on him, hugging him close, loving the remembrance that I still had a friend. "Ohm Vin Vin's, I missed you, I swear I won't bug you with you red gothic attire! I miss you!!" I cried._

_"What is going on? Where are we? Where have you been?" Wow, a lot of words there Vinnie, I'm proud!_

_"We're dreaming, isn't it so awesome!?" I laughed hugging him tighter then let him go dancing in spot, "how have you been?"._

_"Answer mine first" Vinnie grounded out. Man, bad mood much?_

_"Okay, we're dreaming, nothings going on and I have been home sick! I used my magical powers to bring you to me" I started cackling evilly, trying to convince him._

_"So you have been sick?" Vinnie asked suspiciously._

_"Oh yeah, baaad cramps, head sore, all that other mumbo jumbo, I'm psyched that I feel fantastic here! Don't you?" I started giggling, twirling in pure delight, how I missed my friends and my height along with my charming voice._

_Vinnie grunted and brought his hand up and his fingers gently touched my cheek making me calm down a bit to tilt my head to the side in confusion._

_"Yuffie.." Vinnie sighed and shocked me as he stepped forward and embraced me in a warm hug, clutching at my sides afraid I would vanish. But it made me shiver when his breath came into my ear and he whispered, "I know you're lying"._

_"Nu-uh!" I rejected shaking my head, looking up at Vinnie as he stared down at me, still locked in his arms, and frowned, "come on, Vin Vin's, dream, Voodoo, all real, no kiddin'!". Oh great, maybe Vinnie's too smart for this, he is like a bazillion years old right? Okay only like fifty- but still!_

_"Please don't lie to me, not now when I already know you are missing" Vinnie sighed leaning forward and resting his forehead against mine, whoa, what's up with you Vinnie? Get tipsy 'cause you never get this close to me, not never. "you were supposed to be at the beach when my mako stirred"._

_"And what the hell does that supposed to mean? You got spider senses or something?" I snorted though I was getting nervous inside. He couldn't know could he?_

_"Yuffie, you have mako fused in you, I feel it, I see it" Vinnie stated, "Hojo is still alive". It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Dear Leviathan, please let Aerith forgive me._

_"Yeah" I sighed in defeat and slouched against him, relieved for the support and kindness, "he just caught me by surprise and well… I.." I couldn't continue because of all the bad memories, the pain and me screaming for Vinnie. I shuddered and that was all Vinnie needed to understand._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Vinnie sighed and I slapped him hard on the chest._

_"It wasn't your fault" I muttered wrapping my arms around him and hugged him back, "I miss everyone, I want to go home, Vinnie"._

_"Where are you? I will bring you home, Yuffie" Vinnie muttered stroking my back, creeping me out a bit but I shook it off._

_"I don't know, in a different universe" I admitted sourly._

_"I don't understand" Vinnie admitted and I had the strange urge to use this as blackmail back I pushed it aside for later use._

_"Where I am at right now you're sleeping on a chair, book in lap, moody and all while I'm probably on the floor in my six year old body mute" I explained bluntly, "it's like a parallel universe and I'm stuck in it until Aerith gets me out"._

_"Aerith?" Vinnie asked._

_"Yeah, she has a connection with the life stream that lets her visit me, she saved me but something was amiss and well.. I ended up there" I said and held back a sob, "Vinnie, no one knows me, everyone hates me, your past self is the only one who understands but I can't tell him anything"._

_"It will be alright, we will get through this" Vinnie told me softly, calming me with just his voice. How is he doing this to me? How is he making my stomach feel light and fluttery? How is his comfort the only thing that I can trust right now?_

_"I miss you" I told him with a slight giggle, "you're not as fun as you are now"._

_"Indeed" Vinnie mumbled sighing and put his chin on my head._

_"Thank you"_ was what I said before darkness swept through and I was back in the room with Vinnie, but not my Vinnie that I was holding mere moments ago, I looked up to see Aerith smiling.

"You did well, Vincent will be a great asset to helping us get you back" Aerith told me gently, her hands folded like she was praying a moment ago.

My mouth was ajar. Did she plan for me to tell Vinnie the whole truth knowing how close our relationship was. That thieving little…

"See?" Aerith giggled, "he cares more than you know" and with that she faded.

That little witch.

I sighed in frustration and glanced up, making sure Vinnie was still asleep before I crept to the door using my awesome ninja skills and left. I didn't know where I was going but I need to go somewhere to relax my nerves without getting sick seeing the ground beneath me, somewhere where it felt like normal times, where it not only felt normal but.. Seemed normal. Everyone had changed for me, all except one, Cid.

I scowled at the thought of him being the one to comfort me but I wanted to get to bed soon so I would be awake for the trip tomorrow.

I came upon the door that was Cid's, the buds of old cigarettes laying on the ground proof, I quietly opened the door and sure enough a ring of curse words flew out to my ears. Don't you love Cid's sleep talkin'? It sounds just like he would talk if he were awake.

I smiled in relief and clicked the door closed and made my way to Cid's bed and went on my tip toes to see him barely, laying on his chest, sheets thrown every which way, hair a mess, and drool coming out of his mouth. He craves for that yucky stuff even when he's sleeping, grossness!

I didn't want to wake him since his sleep talk was enough to calm my nerves so I curled up beside the bed's post and closed my eyes, hoping for rest.

It took awhile but I began to dose off, Cid's cursing becoming distant and my mind going blank…

_I opened my eyes to see a bright room, a familiar one, except this time there was talking, muttering. I blinked to clear my vision and looked to my side and gasped at the sight. It was Vinnie strapped down on a table, his hair was cut short and he was wearing a Turk uniform, he looked… not right._

_I tried to move but found my body was strapped down on a table just like his and realized I was in the room that started this whole mess._

"_No" I cried in distress and felt tears swell up in my eyes, I don't want to go through this again, I don't want to see Vinnie go through it. Don't let it all replay, it's bad enough if I have to go through it again but for Levithian's sake, I wouldn't be able to keep myself together if I saw Vinnie go through it, screaming out for no one that will be able to help him, "Get us out! Aerith! Zack! Mom! Help!" I screamed but all I got was my echoing voice and the muttering stopped and footsteps got closer and closer._

"_She's awake, good" Hojo's voice sounded out in a laugh that made my body quiver in fear, "quite an extravagant creature we have here, don't you think?"._

"_Yes"_

_CRAP. I didn't like the sound of this, 'cause if this is like a relapse of Vinnie's memory than I sure the hell know who that voice belongs to, and I'm not sure if I can contain myself to refrain from tearing her freakin' head off for what she did to Vinnie._

"_GET ME OUT!" I cried out in distress, yanking on the bindings that held me and when that didn't work and turned to Vinnie who head his eyes closed, "wake up, Vincent! Do you hear me? Wake up and get us out of this mess!". He didn't move, didn't even twitch._

_Tears ran down my face. _

_It was going to happen all over again._

"_HEY F****ING BASTARDS! YEAH HEAR ME!?" I screamed arching my back up trying to buy me some time, "BETTER, 'CAUSE ONCE I GET OUTTA HERE I'M RIPPIN' YOUR FACES TO SHREADS! I'M NOT GONNA FEAR THE LIKES OF YOU! BIG COWARDS!". I tugged and tugged, yanking on all my limbs to retract but it only 'caused soarness. I clenched my teeth together, I couldn't give up. _

_Not now._

"_A feisty one I see" Hojo's voice laughed but I never could see him or that forsaken chick, their voices just seemed to come out of thin are, "maybe I can play around with her, see her breaking point"._

"_Perfect, get some samples of her DNA"._

"_LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA TOUCH ME FREAK!" I screamed out, pulling and I started to really panic when nothing I did worked._

"_Playing around" Hojo snickered humorously._

_Pain jolted through me and darkness took over._

I jumped awake, a silent scream escaping my lips as sweat poured down my face down to my already damp shirt. My breaths were coming out shallow. Levithian, what a horrible nightmare. I bit my finger to slow my beating heart and looked around my surroundings and saw that I was in someone's lap.. Zack. But how could he be solid if he were merely a dead soul?

He was staring down at me with raised eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Relax, Yuff', just a dream, right?" he chuckled patting my head, "just came to check up on yeah and you wouldn't let go of me when I tried to leave.. So are you done yet?".

I looked down at my hands and saw they were clutching one of his head with an iron grip. I quickly let it go and just as I lost contact with him he went transparent and I fall through him, landing on my butt once more.

"Everything's good on my side of the world, just to let yeah know, came to comfirm we got an alliance with Valentine… Bye" then he disappeared. Big jerk.

I sniffed and looked further around and saw that the sun was rising and Cid was still cursing his mouth off in his sleep. I got up on my feet and exited his room, trying to shake off the nightmare. To confuse me even more, how was Zack just solid to me? Does that mean their getting closer to finding a way out of here for me? I sure hope so.

I crept back into Vinnie's room and gulped when I saw he sitting straight in the chair, reading the same book he fell asleep with. He looked at me, with an eyebrow raised, and put down his book, lips frowning when he got a good look at me.

I didn't look that bad do I?

I gave him a smile and stumbled towards him, getting nervous, and climbed up in his lap sitting cross legged and grabbed the book in his hand. I read the title and scowled, Literature, my worst subject because it was too.. Out of date.

"Have you been schooled?" Vinnie asked me as he brought his clawed hand up and plucked the book from my small hands and with his gloved one he brought it up to my face and rubbed his thumb across my cheek and I stared at what was on it, water. I had been crying in my sleep just like I was crying in my nightmare. How embarrassing.

I nodded to his question and dunked my head down. Ninja's don't cry, it shows I'm weak.. Pathetic.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**

* * *


	6. Vocals

**Sorry for the wait, idea's don't come that good! Hope this is a good turning point! READ ON~**

* * *

I was riding on Vinnie's shoulders as AVALANCHE made their way through crowded streets of the markets. It was really a bumpy ride, no offense to Vinnie, he was just too tall and took those long strides, I wasn't complaining 'cause I really couldn't because of my muteness. Seriously, just listening to all these people around us talking and yelling, laughing, was making me jealous. I missed talking!

I pouted and hit my head on Vinnie's, making him do this weird thing in the back of his throat, probably him telling me he acknowledged my action. I did a recollection and realized my head started hurting because of that action. Aw poo…

I stuck my nose into Vinnie's hair, keeping my eyes forward so I didn't miss anything, and inhaled. The sweet scent made my eyes flutter close and exhale slowly. It was so relaxing, a cinnamon, musky, scent with, of course, that gun powder after smell. Just like my old Vinnie. I raked my fingers through his hair, enjoying how the soft material went through my fingers, like silken string, ever flowing water.

I smiled.

I let his hair fall down while my eyes averted to my front, watching as the group swiftly dodge prying eyes and big groups, swaying through the crowd like a heard of cats, which was funny 'cause Vinnie absolutely loathes cats, you know 'cause they like to use his cloak as a scratching post and I wouldn't be surprised if he got all of those rips and tears from cats that snuck into his coffin. I know cats can't get into a closed coffin, okay? But think of the sight, Vinnie asleep with hormonal cats? HA!

It was really got too, surprised I don't see any cats around here lounging around to warm their coats. Though it is getting to me, I think I'm sweating under my clothes Teef bought for me, seriously could she be dumb enough? She's sooo smart and tough, but she doesn't have any experience with kids without Denny and Mar' around! I'm wearing jean pants, sneakers, and a long sleeved shirt! I'm so going to die of a heat stroke..

Oh, goodie, we're going inside a sweet little flower sh…. Aerith! I see Aerith, right there by the counter ringing up some nice flowers for that sweet looking old lady! I gotta give her a hug, bug one! Come on, Vinnie, let me down!

I squirmed and flail my limbs out.

"Gotta' piss, Brat?" Cid barked grabbing the back of my shirt and unknowingly to the others, who probably though he was choking me, gently plopped me down to the ground. I patted his leg in thanks, not really looking at him, and ran over to the counter while Aerith was still finishing up with the costumers.

"Yuffie!" Chocobo head hissed.

I ignored him completely and used my awesome ninja skills to run up the counter, which I'm totally psyched I still have, land on the surface to glomp the flower girl, who gasped in surprise but soon started laughing lightly, hugging me back.

"Didn't know that Brat had that my talent, F***" Cid muttered as I hugged Aerith tightly, smiling in relief she wasn't yelling like everyone (well except Vinnie, he NEVER raises his voice) had done when they first met me.

"Do I know you, sweety?" Aerith giggled placing me lightly on the counter and pushed back my sweat sleeked bangs out of my face.

I bit my lip and shook my head but held out my hand. She smiled sweetly and shook my hand, "I'm Aerith, may I have the pleasure of asking who you are little one?".

I looked back at Vinnie and pleaded with my eyes for his help.

"Yuffie has lost her vocals, she is mute momentarily.." Vinnie stated his voice scratchy from not speaking all day, but got to the point quickly so it was good enough.

Wait how did he know that I wasn't permanently mute? Hu, what do you know, he may actually be a mind reader!

"Yuffie, what a exotic name!" Aerith exclaimed kissing my forehead then frowned, "why don't we get you changed into something more fitting? You must be dying in there". I smiled in relief and nodded quickly but before she could swipe my up in her arms I stopped her and jumped onto my feet and whirled around to face Vinnie, he raised an eyebrow, I just grinned and waved bye to him before facing Aerith and jumped into her arms. "A sweet girl I see" Aerith giggled looking over to Chocobo head I presume.

"I wouldn't say that" Chocobo head grumbled and I turned my head to him, sticking my tongue out at him, "she just takes to specific people I suppose". Sure as hell right! You're Mr. Grumpy britches, I don't want your down mood rubbin' off on me at all.

"She's just is shy, aren't you, Yuffie?" Aerith giggled carrying me on her hip and made her way into the back room, which I presume was hers because of the earthy colors and flowers decorating her walls and tables. "Sit here and I'm sure I can find you something" she told me before she hurried out, her pink dress swaying with her movements.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I missed Aerith so much, even when she popped out of no where every once in awhile. She was… _alive_ right now, I have a chance to save her in this world, prevent everyone's sorrow because of her death. I could actually do something right..

"I hope you don't mind a skirt and a tank top, the only thing left of my childhood that didn't get ruined by mud" Aerith's singing voice said as she soon walked in holding a dark brown clothe skirt and light green tank top with a flower pattern on the straps. I smiled to show my pleasure. "I'll leave you to change, come out when you're done" she left after that, leaving the clothes in my small hands.

She was so nice, no matter what world she comes from. I don't know why the life stream had to take her, such an innocent soul, untainted, helping to everyone around her. She was the first one I spilled my guts to after I stole everyone's materia, the first person I asked about love when I saw Teef looking at Chocobo head weirdly..

"_Do you see how she looks at Chocobo head?" I asked as I took the second watch with Aerith, the moon hung in the sky providing the only light beside the fire in front of us in the pitch black night. "she literally drools after him!" maybe I was over exaggerating but come on, it looks like she might eat him!_

"_Don't you know how she feels about Cloud, Yuffie?" Aerith giggled playing with a small flower in her hands, twirling it back and forth, she nudged me with her shoulder a bit with a smile on her face._

"_Feel?" I asked in confusion. I had never felt anything for anyone, well maybe pity or hatred, occasionally remorse or thankfulness, but the way Teef looks at Chocobo head is just scary, like a burning hunger, a want that can't be satisfied._

"_Love" Aerith stated inhaling the scent of the flower before passing it over to me to move the sticks around in the fire to keep it going, sparks flying away in the wind, burning away like nothing, "come on, you must have guessed it at least once"._

_I laid back in the dirt and thought. Love. I had felt love, but not love, love. I loved my Mum, a Mother daughter love but after she died I only felt the need for Materia to rebuild Wutai, the closest thing I got to love for anything 'cause Godo wasn't a lovable man anymore. No one had ever loved me, so why care about feelings when they just get in the way? They make you feel like crap, they let you get attached then let you crumble down when your feelings aren't returned, I've seen it bunches of times in my travels._

"_Nope, never crossed my mind" I stated turning my head up to the sky and shrugged, the flower in my hand laying lifelessly. _

"_Tifa does seem to hide it well enough" Aerith said scooting up beside me and folding her knees up to her chest to keep warm._

"_Hey, Ar', you can go back in the tent, I'm good chilling out here, the cold doesn't bother me" I stated blinking up at the sky that was scattered with stars._

"_Thank you, Yuffie, but I would hate to leave you out here alone, after all I would hate for you to not have someone to talk to" Aerith said sincerely._

"_Nah, it's all good, you need sleep more than I do, you always worry" I shooed her looking at her with a goofy grin._

"_I owe you one, Yuffie" Aerith giggled standing up and brushed off her pink dress of the dirt and was about to walk away when something clicked._

"_Ar'?" I called out softly, so I wouldn't wake anyone._

"_Yes, Yuffie?" Aerith asked turning to me with a smile._

"_How do you know when your in love? I mean Teef has been lookin' at Chocobo head like that for forever" I asked shyly. It was embarrassing but I don't know if I feel like that toward anyone.._

"_When you want the best for a person, when you want to protect and please them, like you want to die for them no matter what, and… well you're too young" Aerith stated smiling at me innocently._

"_Come on!" I whined childishly. It was unfair how I couldn't know anything 'cause I'm the youngest of the group._

"_You wouldn't understand and would think it was nasty" Aerith stated shaking her head and was about to leave when she stopped again and turned back to me with a grin, making me kinda scared to know what she was thinking._

"_What?" I asked gulping a bit._

"_You'll know, soon enough" Aerith giggled, "I have a feeling a certain someone here can help you with that..". Then what does she do after the cryptic talk?_

_She walks away!_

_Ugh, now I actually have to think HARD. I rolled over and rested on my stomach, huffing in frustration._

"_Yuffie" a dark voice acknowledged as a foot gently nudged me making me gasp a jump on my feet and grab for my conformer, but then I saw it was only Vinnie and let out a breath._

"_Geez, Vince, yeah scared me to death there!" I exhaled dropping to the ground and flicked the flower into the air and watched as the air twirled it around a bit then float towards Vinnie until his clawed hand came up and plucked it up, "I think it likes you better" I sighed sadly._

I snapped out of my memory lane and quickly dressed my self into a much airier attire which made me want to praise Aerith. The skirt wasn't my usual attire but it let me move around a lot and the tank top was refreshing, it smelled like Aerith.

I put back on my shoes and scurried out of the room, but something blue caught my eyes and I backtracked into a different room.

"You look dandy, hu, Yuff?" Zack laughed pointing at my outfit and continued to laugh his heart out.

Why him? Why now?

"Anyhow, came here to give yeah good news!" Zack said as he calmed himself down to a chuckle, "come here!".

I scowled and warily approached him, stopping a few feet away from him.

He grinned and before I knew what was happening his hands were under my arms tickling away, I was about to kick him too when I heard myself giggled lightly, my voice working. I gasped and he stopped, grinning cockily at me.

"My voice" I squealed in delight, hopping up and down in excitement and then jumped on Zack, hugging him tightly, "thanks Zack!".

"No problem! Good to hear your annoying voice again!" Zack laughed ruffling my hair and let me go, quickly disappearing.

I threw my fist in the air and ran out in pure delight, seeing everyone sitting down drinking something.

"Whatcha' smiling about, Brat?" Cid sneered being the first person to notice my presence making everyone turn to glance at me.

"You look cute, Yuffie, I hope they fit okay" Aerith giggled and then pointed to a stray cup, "I made one for you, hot tea made from freshly grown herbs".

I nodded, trying to keep my voice from making any sound but when I saw Vinnie turn in his seat I couldn't help it.

"Vinnie!" I cried out grinning as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Brat can talk?!" Cid choked out, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. He stood up completely and swore, saying something about needing to get some air.

"I guess some flowers did the job" Aerith joked lightly, her sweet laughter filling the air and I if some one told me she was the cause of my voice I wouldn't have doubted it at all.

".. It's Vincent" Vinnie said but none the less patted my back in affection.

I laughed leaning back and shook my head, "Vinnie Valentino!" I hopped out of his lap and ran for my cup of tea, carefully making my way back to Vinnie and sitting comfortably on his lap, "Vincent is too long".

"Cute" Teef chuckled putting her glass down and gave me a wink which I stuck my tongue out at her. I didn't do cute.

Vinnie shook his head but said nothing more, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me from falling and took a sip from his drink.

"So the kid can talk, one obstacle down, but we need to focus on the real thing, Sephiroth is still on the run but I think we got him, not an exact location but we can corner him" Chocobo head stated ruining my moment of happiness like always, stupid man.. "With Vincent with us it adds another number against Sephiroth, we could bring you over to our place for safety, Aerith".

"I don't know if I can leave the shop, Cloud, it's doing so well and I need the money to help the kids up in the safe center down the road" Aerith sighed sadly, "My Mother wanted this shop to flourish like all the flowers in here, I can't just leave it to rote..".

"Please, Aerith, this area is soon going to get blocked off for interrogation, people will be killed" Chocobo head pressed his brow furrowing, "you don't deserve to face those men, they don't take pity, they will kill you without a second thought!".

"Cloud.." Aerith sighed, her eyes going to the floor, "I know you're doing this for my safety but this is the only thing left of my family".

"Aerith, there will be nothing left to carry on your mother's wish if they kill you in cold blood" Red spoke up, his tail twitching, as he gazed at Aerith calmly.

"We want the best for you, we could save up some money and add on to the bar if you'd like, I'm sure it would sell more" Teef urged making Aerith look a bit uncomfortable being urged onto something she wasn't sure on.

"We can be friends" I said with a giggle, trying to lighten up the air, swinging my legs back and forth, sipping on the delicious tea.

"I would like that very much, Yuffie" Aerith giggled, her face easing up freely, "I guess I can take a break as long as I come back soon after this Sephiroth ordeal is over".

"Thank you" Chocobo head sighed in relief, running a hand through his oddly spiked hair, "we can leave as soon as it starts getting dark so no one can see us".

"Everyone has already seen us" I stated with a slight snort, really, everyone was staring, heck even _gawking_, at us. How can Chocobo butt ignore _that_?

"They're citizens, people that don't want trouble here so they'll keep quiet" Chocobo head bit back, throwing me a glare.

"Yeah, wouldn't doubt their's money on your heads either" I spat, putting up my hand and started to flick him off but a gloved hand stopped me, "he deserves it, Vinnie!".

"You are too young" Vinnie muttered laying my hand down but kept his hand on mine. I huffed and rolled my eyes, he's just overreacting.

"The 'gol 'as a point, Spike" Barrett spoke up laying his third cup of tea next to his other empty cups, "these peeps will gladlay snitch on us for grub!".

"Another factor.." Red sighed shaking his furry head, his beads following every motion, "nothing will be easy, we might as well leave now".

"I have to pack" Aerith said quickly, jumping up out of her seat and quickly made her way out of the room down the hallway.

"Are we ready to leave?" Chocobo head asked with a sigh as he got up and grabbed his and Teef's empty cups, making his way to the sink behind the counter.

"We were supposed to stay and buy some supplies, stock up on food, materia, and maybe some backup weapons" Teef stated seemingly getting stressed out as she huffed some hair out of her face only to have a stray hair float down to the floor, lifeless.

"We can stay for maybe two more hours, but we can't push it" Cloud stated coming back around to sit down, resting his elbows on his knees, "I could maybe get a discount on some backup weapons since I bought regularly here a couple years back, Barrett can come with me and see if he needs anything for his arm".

"Right up, spikey" Barrett boomed, crossing his muscled arms and smirked.

"Me and Nanaki can go get the food supplies, we can keep a low enough profile when in the streets" Teef spoke out with a relieved smile, "Cid's fridge is getting low anyhow".

"Yeah got a problem with my microwavable crap, Boobs?!" Cid barked appearing behind Vinnie making me jump a bit, luckily though Vinnie's arm gave me enough stability so I didn't fall or spill the small amount of tea on myself. "Rude".

"We need more healthier things, Cid, we have a child with us! Not to mention Barrett's little girl might start traveling with us!" Teef defended herself, getting a bit too annoyed.. Hm, maybe Mother Nature came to visit her.

"Whatever" Cid snorted shaking his head and sat down next to Vinnie, though he scooted as far as the bench would give him away from us.

Jerk face.

"Well, I'm not joining your little F***ing shopping spree, gotta get my ship, the crew is probably stealing all of my booze" Cid continued with a scowl.

"I'll give Vincent some gill to buy materia for us all, the kid can stay with Aerith while we're out" Chocobo head stated seemingly pleased.

I wasn't.

"No! I'm not staying behind, I'm going with Vinnie-" "Vincent" "I can get materia too yeah know! Lots of it, I just-" "Yuffie" "need to get some people rounded up and-" "BRAT!" "WHAT!?" I huffed at being interrupted so many times, one by Vinnie (which I understand 'cause he hasn't gotten used to his awesome nickname yet), then Red, and finally Cid. Not fair, they get to talk without getting interrupted all the time!

"It's too dangerous, the streets are too big" Chocobo head said walking over to us and gave Vinnie a small bag of gill, "meet here in less then ninety minutes, right before it gets too close to evening".

Vinnie didn't say anything, just nodded once and gently eased me to the ground, patting my head while I gawked up at him.

How could he just let me stay here to be BORED! I mean come on! We could finally have a nice chat!.

"I'll be back soon" Vinnie muttered in my ear as he knelt down to eye level making sure he had a steady gaze with me, "behave".

I puffed my cheeks out.

"I want to come with you! Flowers don't like me!" I begged stomping my feet and glared up at him, "I'm good with materia, I swear it! I won't get in the way, I can probably get more than you-".

"Stay" Vinnie breathed out standing up straight and went straight out the door, never giving anyone a backwards glance.

"Vinnie!" I cried out, not wanting to be left alone with people that barely knew me, well he barely knew me but he's different! "Vinnie!".

"Shut your mouth, Brat!" Cid barked grabbing my shirt and plopped me on the bench I was originally on, "calm down, the vampire will be back, don't know why you like his F***ing ass, freaks me out".

"Shut up, Old man!" I whined crossing my arms and stuck my nose up in the air.

"I'm not old, you F***ing Brat!" Cid spat out pushing my head back making me lose my balance.

"Cid, be nice!" Teef warned catching me quickly before I could hit the floor, "Yuffie, just listen and stay with Aerith, you'll have fun with her, she's great with children your age".

"I wanted to go with Vinnie!" I wailed pushing away from her and her chest and sat up on the bench, throwing Cid a glare.

"He'll be back soon" Chocobo head stated ruffling my hair as he walked away.

Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"_You guys aren't fair! Why do I have to be stuck with Cid?! Why can't it just be me and Vince like it always is!" I whined looking at Chocobo head in anger. Seriously, just because Cid's ship has to be fixed doesn't mean he has to be paired up with me, why can't we trade in for Red, he's sensible and doesn't smoke those damn cancer sticks!_

"_He's not bad, Yuffie, just let him be, he'll just do things his way a bit" Chocobo head said with a chuckle as he did the last finishing touches to his sword, glancing up at me with a smirk, "you're not afraid of Highwind are you, Yuffie?"._

"_Hell No!" I screamed my face getting warm, "that Old man can't listen if someone took his cancer sticks away from him! Come on, I like Vinnie's silence better than Cid's nonsense! Please Cloud!"._

"_That's the first time you've said that" Chocobo head said amazed, completely forgetting about his sword for the time being and stood up, giving me the eye, "never thought you would actually say it.."._

"_Say what!?" I asked getting completely confused, seriously, never thought Chocobo head could get worked up over a word._

"_You said my name" Chocobo head laughed walking up to me and ruffled my hair, "tell you what, I'll make sure Cait Sith comes with Cid so he doesn't annoy you, from what I hear you and the machine can get the man good with pranks every now and then"._

I quickly banned the memory from my head and dried my eyes.

"We'll be on our way then" Teef called out patting Red's head as he nodded and followed her out of the flower shop.

"Barrett" Chocobo head called as he grabbed his huge sword and sheathed it.

"Let's roll" Barrett laughed jumping up and took one last long gulp of his final cup before stretching.

"Stay, Yuffie" Chocobo head ordered as he left with Barrett close on his heals.

"Stay, Yuffie" I mocked in anger getting off of the bench and placed my cup there. I was already bored and people just started leaving, sure Aerith was here but she was safe, her death was in a different place, so it was safe to just leave for a bit.

No, Yuffie, stay.

I'm bored though, it couldn't hurt.

Yes it could, Aerith is here, alive, you need to spend time with her.

You have all the time in the world, Yuffs', you're going to prevent her death remember.

Yes, but you're going to have to leave soon.

I know, but Aerith's in the life stream, she seems to be visible to me now.

True, but what if it's only a one time thing? What if she only has enough power to save you before she has to go back?

….. But it's materia!

SCREW MATERIA! THIS IS AERITH!

"My head…" I groaned shaking it a bit. My inner talking is arguing too much. I jumped up and made my way to Aerith's room, skipping a bit to enjoy the short trip, "Aerith?" I called out poking my head into her room, blinking when a blanket fell on top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie, I guess I need to organize myself more" Aerith's voice giggled and the blanket was gently lifted off of me, revealing a smiling flower girl, "I didn't mean to do that, sorry".

"It's all good!" I giggled with a goofy smile.

"Good, now we need to talk about our situation" Aerith stated patting my head.

"What situation? Me being stuck here? Do you not like me? I knew I came out too strong! Stupid!" I muttered sadly.

"You knew I always love you like a sister, Yuffie, now we just have to talk about your stay here on this world" Aerith giggled, "you're silly".

I froze.

Wait, she's Aerith, my Aerith?

"Ar'?" I gasped my mouth dropping open in disbelief.

"Who else would it be, Yuff'? Think I would leave you all alone to stare at my other self?" Aerith laughed folding up a few of the blankets that fell around me, "I'm just glad you actually staid so I could talk to you".

"I miss you!" I blurt out and I immediately feel heat surface to my face.

"Aw, it's okay, Yuffie, give me a hug, honey" Aerith said smiling sweetly as she held out her arms to me.

"I am so not getting all mooshy gushy, I swear, but you're like an ubber exception !" I stated walking up and hugged her tightly, "don't know what you got until it's gone".

"I'm glad" Aerith giggled patting my back before she pulled away, "things are going along smoothly now that we don't have to keep an eye on everyone back in the other world, thanks to Vincent".

"Vinnie's great isn't he?" I said smiling as a jumping back from her embrace and started helping her fold clothes. Okay maybe I don't know how to fold clothes so let's settle giving the laundry to her, k Yuffs'?

Okay.

"Yes he is" Aerith giggled grinning at me, "you two get along really well, hu?".

"We're best friends, what do you expect?" I snorted not really get what she was trying to do.

"I know that" Aerith sighed shaking her head but a small smile still lighted her features, "anywho, just wanted you to know I'm here and well aware of you".

"Well I could've figured that out some way or another, shouldn't there be something else? Like how you can come here? How Zack can be solid one minute and disappear the next?" I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"You have a present, but I think you're going to have to find it on your own" Aerith said grinning evilly again, "now shoo and go find your materia, I know you're dying to be your old self again".

"I guess so, but when can I have my present?" I asked pushing out my lower lip and pouted.

"You'll find it, now go!" Aerith laughed standing up and gently ushered me out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Pushy much?" I sighed as I ran through the hallway and laughed in glee, I was free to do whatever I want for an hour! Be myself. "better watch out world, Yuffie Kisaragi, Wutai's single white rose, best ninja in the universe is gonna steal all your precious materia!".

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments will be greatly appreciated!_**


	7. Vinnie shrunk 0o

**What's up? This is short (hense the fact it only took me a day to write this short chappy) but it serves it's purpose! I have to thank Splodge82 for giving me the awesome idea for Vince! **

**READ ON~**

* * *

It was easy swerving through crowds when you're this short, you can go under legs, cling to someone's purse while searching for materia, it's actually quite fun.

"Excuse me, Mister?" I asked in my sweetest voice as I tugged on a tall guys pinky, blinking my eyes fiercely to make them water a bit as he glanced down at me and smiled.

"What is a pretty little girl like you doing all by your lonesome self?" he asked in a deep voice as he kneeled down and brushed some dirt off my sleeves as I moved the stolen bag on my shoulder a bit, careful not to make it move around much since about six materia, stolen of course, lay safely in it.

"I'm trying to beat my big brother!" I giggled crossing my arms behind my back and gently nudged my foot into the dirt beneath us, going for the appearance of a shy girl, "he dared me to hug as many people as I could, and if I got bunches he would buy me ice cream!".

"Ice cream you say?" the man chuckled, "count me in!".

"Thank you!" I squealed jumping on him and clutched his waist, searching for materia immediately finding a small pouch with two hard orbs in it, I grinned against the man's chest and plucked it tenderly and hid it in my mouth. I quickly let the man go and ran away from him, making sure I hid my rounded cheeks from his view.

Once I was beside a building I spit out the pouch and rolled out the orbs in my other hand.

"Jackpot" I cackled seeing a mastered fire materia, cure materia level two, and four hundred gill! I pocketed the money while the materia went into the bag. I jumped up and ran into the crowd, swerving away from feet and legs. "who next?".

I eyed a fat man coming my way, white beard, blue eyes, and silky suit shining- pouch on his belt stretched out, all bumpy, meany ubber materia for me!

I casually skipped my way to him just as we were passing each other I swiftly unclasped the pouch and took my prize, throwing it in my bag without a second thought.

The sun was blaring about now, making beads of sweat start forming on my temple. The building's walls were pealing off paint, making it look like the poorest past of the city which was actually way up north. It made it harder 'cause the people were like giants to me! They were multiplying by the second!

"Feels like Hell" I sighed running up to the side of a house and climbed up the drainage pipe, using my heels to keep a grip while I clambered up, eyeing the window that was about seven feet up- yes short but I'm like three feet so it's tall! I finally reached the ceil and looked through the glass to see that the building was a super market, and right next to the cashier was CHOCOLATE! I grinned and pushed the window open, feeling the air conditioning blow my hair back and extracting a relieved sigh from my mouth.

I jumped down and landed on the tiled floor without a problem, scampering towards the stand near the cashier, my eyes sparkling with delight once I gazed up at the sugary goodness.

The problem, they were to high up for me to reach.

I bared my teeth and stomped my foot down hard and a tingly feeling made it's way up my body and I saw stars for a bit until I shook my head to rid of it. I looked back at the stand and grinned when I realized I could now reach it. Hu, maybe I was seeing things, but I swear I wasn't tall enough to reach it a minute ago.. Oh well, I can get my chocolate now!

I grabbed the chocolate and twirled around only to face a man gawking at me in disbelief, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose.

"Pervert" I spat sticking my tongue out at him and gave him the finger only to figure out my shirt and skirt road up with the action, "crap" I tugged them down and sent the man one last glare before I made my way to the cashier and jumped on the counter.

"oh, hello dear, you scared me" the girl working at the cashier breathed out with a sigh and saw the chocolate bar in my hand, "you going to buy that, honey?".

I nodded happily.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a discount and even put in a lollipop, sound good?" she giggled making me nod and get out the needed money seeing it flash on the screen green, she opened the cashier and turned around momentarily to find the lollipop.

I glanced around for camera's and found none so I quickly leaned in and grabbed a hand full of gill and stashed in in my pocket, looking away when the girl turned back around with a smile and bagged my items.

"Come again!" she sang giving me the bag. I waved back happily and jumped off the counter, skipping out of the supermarket only to stop when I saw a red tail twitch by one of the isles.

Aw shoot! I forgot that Teef and Red were shopping for food. Better get out of here before-

"Yuffie? What are you doing here? I thought Cloud told you to stay with Aerith" Teef's voice came from beside me and I turned to see her with her hands on her hips glaring lightly down at me when I gave her a nervous grin, "come, you can help us".

I blinked at her and when her foot twitched forward I made a break for it, running like a bat out of hell away from her as she ran after me. I leaped up straight toward a wall and pushed against it with my feet making a sharp turn. I glanced backwards.

Damn, Boobs can run!

I pushed harder, feeling that tingly feeling build up again as my heart beat speed up, I leaped over a veggie stand, grabbing the stray bag of gill the owner had left laying as I did so, and turned another corner in a attempt to confuse Teef. Each step made my tank top ride up even more until it felt like I was wearing a bikini, and the skirt began to restrict my running. I looked down to see my belly button area showing.

Well Dang, I am growing.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head quickly and focused on getting away from the screaming Teef. Man she had vocals even when running. A door suddenly swung open and I took that as my escape, slipping into the room and shutting the door quickly but quietly enough not to get caught, making sure my bag was still secured on my shoulder.

I pressed my ear against the door and held my breath, waiting to hear Teef's heavy foot falls run across and away from my hiding spot. My heart was pounding against my chest when I didn't hear anything, the sound perfectly heard in my ears.

My heart skipped a beat when her feet finally speed past, and I let out a breath I've been keeping.

"I see nothing has really changed" a boyish voice muttered, his voice cracking a bit showing that he was going through puberty, his voice beginning to deepen a bit. I would have made fun of him if he hadn't scared the living doodoo out of me.

"F***ING HELL!" I gasped in shock spinning around and squinted through the dimly lit room, seeing a boy slightly built as his chest puffed out against his tight black shirt and leather pants, boots poking out from under them. I couldn't see his face though. From what I could tell her looked to be around eleven. "Who're you, yeah big spooky, struck young with puberty (really didn't their voice change around fourteen or fifteen?), strange boy!".

"Mature, Yuffie" The voice sighed as the boy stepped forward into the little light we had.

My heart stopped and then started beating irregularly against my chest. Short sleek black hair pulled forward to cup around his slightly squared face that's skin was paled, a white glow to it almost, dark wine red eyes sparkled with life. His lips were full even with the age difference, darker though, red like a apple.

"But.. H-how.." I managed to choke out truly shocked down to the core. How can he be standing here in this boys body, staring at me so calmly, eyebrows seemingly speaking for themselves again. "Vinnie?".

"Yes" Vinnie, my Vinnie, though he didn't look like it, was. He shoved his hands into his pockets, I bet he missed his oversized cloak to hide himself in now.

But how can he be here? The only reason I'm here is because of… Aerith..

"_You have a present, but I think you're going to have to find it on your own" Aerith said grinning evilly._

"Aerith?" I asked taking a step forward and stoop on my toes to see him more clearly. Even when he is shortened, I still can't reach him in height!

Vinnie nodded.

I grinned and engulfed him in a hug, letting the bag fall from my shoulder. Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't feel so happy as now, having a friend that hadn't died and has been close for a long time.

"You're a bit cute" I giggled taking a step back and took in his childish body, "though I liked you better in you're regular jumpsuit, fits your personality and mysterious setting better".

".. Thank you.." Vinnie muttered a slightly pink tint coming on to his cheeks.

"AW! Teenaged Vinnie is blushing!" I squealed poking his cheek and laughing, "that was a once in a lifetime thing, too bad I didn't have a camera".

Vinnie let out a sigh and shook his head, his cheeks remaining pink but he didn't seem to bother anymore. Fast learner.

"But problems, problems!" I sighed regaining my composure, "what am I gonna call you? There's already a Vincent in the world that would immediately get suspicious if you looked oddly like him _and _had the same name… hm.. How 'bout Vlad?".

"No" Vinnie stated his lip going down in distaste.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Fine, we'll stick with Vince even though I'm telling you it won't be so easy getting past so easily looking so similar".

"I barely remember myself as a boy" Vinnie-no Vince (Ugh, I'm gonna hate this name changing thing) stated with a nod.

"I guess it's okay then… wait, how'd you get here?" I asked in curiosity, going against the door frame and sat down, "I mean I just woke up in you're creepy mansion, you look like you had a better time getting here".

"Aerith" Vinnie (VINCE) just said with a shrug and leaned back on his heals and stared down at me.

I stared back.

He stared back.

I stared.

He stared.

My eye twitched.

He blinked.

I scowled.

His eyebrow shot up.

"Okay, time to go before this gets anymore boring" I breathed out jumping up and grabbed one of Vinni- Vince's none gloved hands and pulled him out of the room into the blaring daylight, "we're probably running late too, I really wasn't supposed to be out anyway- OH! My materia!" I quickly ran back in still dragging Vince along and once I retrieved the bag I pulled him back out and made my way to the Flower Shop.

"Aerith is the same Aerith we know that died" I told Vince as I swerved away from feet, it probably looked odd to onlookers with a short girl, looking to be seven or eight, dragging a teen boy. "Chocobo Head is grouchy, and I think Cid is a major softy". I looked back to see if he was following what I was saying and he gave a nod in acceptance, I scowled a bit, "you need to be.. Not you! If you act normal then this worlds Vinnie will _know_ something's up".

"What do you propose I act like?" Vince asked giving my hand a tug and lifted my three foot (almost four now) body over his five foot one and gave me a piggy back ride.

"Well that's new, so this can stay, I love piggy back rides!" I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and propped my chin on his shoulder, "just act like a normal teenager and I'm your girlfriend".

His eyes shot to mine from the side of his face, disbelief edged in them.

"Well how else do you want them to let us stick together? We're gonna be together bunches of times to figure out a way out of here, right?" I asked in my defense, "besides I just said _act"._

Vince heaved out a sigh and shook his head, saying nothing but trudged on.

"You remember where the Flower Shop was, right?" I asked pointing ahead of us to the small sign I could barely see.

"Yes" Vince answered as his hair moved a bit and covered one of his eyes from my view. I huffed in annoyance seeing that his hair didn't like me so I let my hand to the honor of yanking the hair backwards, making it stick up oddly and made Vince's eyebrow go down in discomfort.

"Sorry, it was getting on my nerves" I apologized as I spit on my hand and used the spit as gel to make the hair stay, "there, all better!" I giggled.

I **love** having my Vinnie back, I thought as I hugged him tightly from my spot on his back.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any comments or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	8. Stupid Blond

**Yeppers, I really need help on the next chapter! Please, please help? I need something that will keep the flow going! Should I have Sephiroth come in early, Yuffie prank Vince, or something! HELP IS NEEDED! Read on~**

* * *

"She picked up F***ing kid! Don't we already have enough?!" Cid barked lighting his cigarette and took a long drag on it, his eyes weary as they eyed Vince, his gaze flickering to Vinnie in the corner.

They were not idiots, they all saw the connection immediately.

"Hey!" I snapped jumping up and quickly covered Vince's ears, biting back a giggle when I noticed how small they had gotten with his younger age, "he has feeling too yeah know!?".

"I don't give a rats ass! He looks like a miniature version of that vampire over there!" Cid snapped crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

I stuck my tongue out at him and uncovered Vince's ears. Did I ever tell you how annoying it is naming two men that are the same person? It sucks!

"I don't know about this" Teef grumbled, still aggravated about having to chase me through the town, "I mean we didn't buy enough food for an extra person, no offense Honey".

I snorted when she called Vince 'honey'.

"I would like to be named by my real name" Vince muttered darkly, fumbling as he tugged his pants up as they lagged down again, "Vin-".

I clamped my hand over his mouth and grinned sheepishly at the others who were staring at me. Vince's eyes looked at me with his eyebrows pushed down and gently extracted my hand from his mouth.

"Lies will build up and get in the way of our mission, Yuffie" Vince stated as he glanced at everyone around us.

"Mission? Are you spies?!" Chocobo head snapped getting up and reached for the handle of his sword.

"Now lets see this out rationally" Red said coming in front of him, "they must have something important to say".

"Damn right they do! They say they in it together!" Barrett snapped his teeth bared.

"Who are you?" Vinnie's dark brooding voice cut through all other sounds as all eyes shifted uncomfortably to him.

Vince straightened his back and locked eyes with his identical, "I have just been reunited with my teammate under different circumstances, do you want me to continue, Aerith?" he glanced at the flower girl as she sat on her on bagged luggage, her fingers intertwined as she watched the scene unfold.

"It is the best thing we can do, no secrets should be kept" Aerith sighed sadly.

"Wait your on it too!?" Cid growled dropping his cigarette and stomped on it with his foot, "I'm about to lose it!".

"Can you explain please?" Chocobo head grumbled as he sat back and rested his chin on his hand, closing his eyes with a sigh.

I stuck my tongue out at him and straightened my back, hearing a satisfying crack, "Damn Chocobo head".

"Language" Both of the Vincent's snapped making me sneer at both of them and sit down near my Vince's leg, growling curses under my breath.

"Did you grow shorty?" Barrett commented looking at me with a confused glance.

"I'm not short! You all are just too tall!" I complained wrapping my arms around Vince's leg, feeling his muscles tense at the contact, "right, Vince?" I looked up at him and pouted.

He shrugged, crossing his arms.

"You're no help!" I grumbled crawling to the other Vincent's leg all the way across the room and pouted up at him, "I'm not short am I, Vinnie?".

He shrugged and my eyebrow twitched. They really are the same person!

"Aerith!" I cried scrambling up and ran to the flower girl, "I'm not short, right?".

"Of course not, Yuffie" Aerith giggled patting my head.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Let's get on with this!" Cid growled in annoyance.

"Right" Vince muttered nodding his head, "as you have already noticed I am very similar to a certain person in this room" he jerked his head to Vinnie in the corner, "and you have every right to be cautious of me".

"I am not the same Aerith that you have grown up with, either, though I still am Aerith" Aerith stated looking around nervously, "the difference is I'm supposed to be dead".

"WHAT!?" Chocobo head snapped jerking out of his seat and stomped over to Aerith and me but Vince stood in his way, "get out of the way now, kid!".

"There is no need for violence" Vince muttered standing his ground even though Chocobo head did look really intimidating having the upper height now, "please, let us explain further".

Chocobo's face seemed to grow a bit red but he just clenched his jaw and went to sit back down.

"Grouchy much" I snorted shaking my head at the scene, I leaned against the cashier counter, "now we were at similarities were we not?".

"Yes" Aerith agreed nodding slightly, "I suppose you know how Yuffie first lost her voice?".

Everyone but Vinnie glanced at one another then when they noticed Vinnie's silence all eyes went to him.

"I partially do" Vinnie muttered dunking his chin further into the collar of his cloak.

"Didn't even tell us" Cid swore under his breath.

"I will explain, I know it isn't an easy topic for Yuffie" Aerith said patting my shoulder affectionately, "Yuffie was meeting up with for a reunion, but sadly after some unknown complications she ended up in the hands of Hojo".

There was a few widening of eyes, almost all of them twitching anxiously.

"She was nineteen at the time, a bit higher in height compared to mine" Aerith continued shocking a lot, "something, mako or something of the sort, entered her blood stream, making her time go backwards thus into her younger form though the process was happening too quickly for her brain to apprehend anything so it closed her throat momentarily but long enough to shut down her vocals for a time being".

"Wait so the brat is nineteen?!" Cid choked out jaw open.

"That's all you got out of everything!?" I growled my eyebrow twitching.

"Enough, Yuffie" Vince said in a stern voice.

"Anyway, me and a couple companions of mine that were in the life stream stepped in and took her away from Hojo before anything else could be done, throwing her into this alternate universe" Aerith stated smiling at her speech.

"Alternate Universe?" Red questioned his ears perking up, "but for this to be an alternate universe-".

"You would be me" Vinnie spoke up for the first time in this type of situation, he looked pointedly at Vince.

"Correct, I am, in terms of speaking, your future self" Vince muttered glancing at his younger self, though there was hardly any evidence 'cause if you put him in his normal body they still look exactly the same, "I myself though had a choice of coming here with the set backs as you see".

"Wait, so you both are from the future!?" Cid gawked eyes wide, "I'm going to die ain't I you little F***er!".

"Will we defeat Sephiroth?" Chocobo asked coming near us.

"What about my Marlene?" Barrett boomed puffing his chest out.

"The bar?" Teef spoke up poking her head so she was in my line of vision.

"The future of my tribe?" Red mumbled quietly.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed covering my ears and glared at everyone, "I swear to Lavithian don't you ever read books?! It would be like cheating life if we told you everything that is comin' your way!".

"Yuffie" Vince warned, "calm".

"'Yuffie, calm'" I mimicked rolling my eyes and sat down on the cold floor, "shouldn't we be getting a move on?".

"Let us finish" Vince stated.

"Fine, wanna finish? Let's finish!" I grumbled, "I was sent to the past of this alternate universe, mister Chocobo ass over there found me and got all pissy with me so I ran to where Vincent was when the group first found him, woke his ass up and managed to tell him partially about the whole Hojo ordeal, then we meet up with you guys with the occasional visits from Zack-" "Zack?" "with him being an ass sometimes, don't even get me started saying how lonely it is seeing all of you and missing my real friends, yeah know? I was crying! Then I got this whole dream ordeal and saw my real Vinnie and then Zack came along telling me he was helping out-"

"Yuffie" Aerith laughed, "you don't have to explain every detail".

"Well you're not the one who had to stay with friends that aren't really your _real_ friends, the one's that don't actually hate you, and the only person who'll actually comfort you probably is only because he's pitying you, I just wanna cry my heart out yeah know? Lavithian I hate being in this predicament, now you guys want to know everything that we achieved through grieving, hell do you know how many times I went through hell trying to help defeat Sephiroth!? I'm a damned forsaken thief! You guys are so lucky you didn't run into me or else you would've been screwed 'cause I would've stolen all of your precious-" I said all of this in one breath out of panic and emotional limit.

"Please, Yuffie, I'm here" Vince sighed wrapping an arm around my shoulders and gave a squeeze, "we are currently trying to get back to our time, though it may take some time with the fact Hojo is once again alive".

I sniffled a bit. Seems that Vince isn't scared to show a little affection, surprisingly enough, and I like it. Though it is kind of awkward…

"So.. We did kill him then?" Vinnie asked sparking his interest in this point of the conversation.

"Yes" Aerith muttered with a sigh, "he was even in the life stream, but he managed to reverse the streams effects to use it to get out".

"Sunny sun side of it is that he was gone for a good two years!" I stated regaining my bubbly attitude and grinned, "and to think, just a couple days ago if he hadn't ruined my vacation I would've already had blackmail of Vince here" I patted Vince's shoulder to show which one I was talking about, "I mean come on, no one has really seen him with just swimming trunks on!".

"Off topic, Yuffie" Vince sighed shaking his head, though I knew he was saying that to avoid the awkward conversation not just to get to the important stuff. "we are staying here for a time being and wouldn't mind helping you".

"Well hell yeah, we can defeat that damn silver freak earlier then anything to sit back and relax, even get my airship upgraded!" Cid blared for once happy about what was being offered.

"How would you help? No offense but for one this Vincent doesn't have any guns, let alone he probably wouldn't be able to handle one with his size, and Yuffie.. Well we in this time haven't encountered her other self so we don't know her abilities" Chocobo spoke up ruining the fun again.

"I'm the greatest ninja in the world!" I told him sticking my tongue out at him, "don't you ever deny me or Vince! He has a few ninja moves himself, thanks to me of course, right Vince?".

Vince grunted in response.

"Alright let's talk about this later, we need to get a move on" Aerith spoke up her eyes looking out the flower decorated window, noticing how it was slowly getting dark.

"Right" Chocobo head sighed shaking his head closing his eyes, "this is getting too freaky for my liking..".

"Right, you're not the one stuck in the past of a new world and you say it is freaky for you.." I muttered rolling my eyes.

* * *

_**Read and Review, any thoughts or advice for future chapters will be greatly appreciated!**_


	9. Last but definently not least

**Well.. Thank you Sepapa and Splodge for helping me with this idea for the story XP I asked for help and you dished up ideas for me, I owe you two big (though I'm still working on a birthday present for splodge, so don't ask for anything big...). My last chapter sucked! Only five reviews (pardon my language but that wasn't the best of my work). Thanks always-kh, kurogane7, and Omega'sSquire also for reviewing to chapter 8 even when it didn't sound so good! You guys keep me chugging along! READ ON~**

* * *

So going back to the airship was awkward, if I may say so myself, though it probably was because of me being.. Normal about things.

Halfway through the trip I had gotten bored as I walked in between Vinnie and Vince, the two of them kept on steeling strange glances at each other and it had been fun to watch but now it was just old. I glanced at Vinnie's gloved hand that lay uselessly at his side and then at Vince's ungloved hand that also was hanging at his side.

I grinned and grabbed both of their hands with mine, swinging them back and forth. They both glanced down at me, an uncomfortable glint in their eyes and I felt their fingers twitch then stiffen.

Meanie's.

When we settled on the Highwind it was just as awkward. We were all sitting down in the break room staring at someone or something. Don't they know that that's rude?

I swung my legs back and forth, looking up at the ceiling as I sat an the arm of the chair next to Vince as he stared down at his hands as Vinnie sat across from him, shamelessly staring him down.

Cid was sitting next to Barrett as they too stared at Vince, once in awhile glancing my way but they seemed more interested in Vince.

Jerkwods, I can be just as dark and broody as Vince!

Cloud was sitting next to Teef, staring at Aerith who was taking a nap on the couch in the far corner of the room. Cloud was leaning forward, mouth agape and eyes never blinking. I swear I could see slobber forming at the edge of his mouth. Teef on the other hand I suppose was upset that secrets were being kept in the group as she continued to shift in her spot, hands twitching and eyes flickering in different direction once in awhile.

I frowned as a piece of my hair fell in my line of vision. It was annoying, the silence, bugging almost. Sure it was like this when I first joined the group, but I guess being with my emotionally improved friends back in the other world for so long I got used to the change. Heck, even Vince changed as you already saw!

"How's Denzel doin', Vince?" I asked randomly leaning further back to see the fan that was on full blast.

"He is well" Vince muttered and I looked down at him to see him still staring down at his hands.

"Who's Denzel?" Teef asked from across the room, tilting her head to the side in curiosity, "is he apart of AVALANCHE in the future?".

"You'll find out in about… well soon" I stated and nodded to myself, I wasn't giving out too much information and that was good. I know that Aerith said that nothing I did or say will change our universes future but it felt right knowing that this AVALANCHE needed to go through all the difficulties to come closer and enjoy the happiness the right way.

"Pardon me, but have you seen my materia? I seemed to have misplaced it" Red's voice came in and I saw his head poked out of a doorway. I paled a bit but kept my cool.

Inside I was like "_Damn, how'd he find out so fast? I thought he was reading, not going through his inventory!_".

"Sorry" Chocobo head sighed shaking his head a bit, snapping his gaze away from Aerith long enough to meet Red's gaze before returning to his original position.

"No" Cid barked scowling a bit as he took a cigarette from his pack and lit it.

"Yuffie" Vince sighed and I looked down at him in response to see him staring directly at me, accusingly. Everyone had forgotten about my rant naturally, including the part about me being a thief, but Vince being here ruined it.

"I think I saw your pack in one of the containers of pasta in the fridge" I hinted waving innocently at Red.

"Thank you, Yuffie" Red muttered, though I guess he caught Vince's star and was lead on.

"Don't be mad!" I yelled after him resisting the urge to add _get glad_. I sighed and turned my attention back to Vince, "yeah got Red mad at me, Vince, now I'm gonna have to apologize! You know I suck at that!".

He shrugged it off and his eyes went down to his hands once again.

"Come on!" I yelled jumping on the arm and placed my hands on my hips and glared at everyone, "happy, smile, it's not gonna be the end of the world! Sure we got close to it but Vince and me are still alive as proof! That means you dumbass Chocobo head!".

"Language!" both Vincent's snapped in union.

"Come on!" I groaned sticking my tongue out at both of them, "lets play something, twister, guess who, anything! I hate the silence, silence is boring and stupid!".

"Silence is golden in my book.." Vince muttered lowly his lips thinning out into a small line.

"See! Even Vince has a sense of humor now!" I pointed out my finger accusingly nudging Vince in the head, "please I can't stay still, I never can!".

"It just.." Teef spoke up her eyebrows furrowing and she lowered her head a bit, "you two are from the future, and I'm sure all of us are thinking about it- we look at you and we see the good things, but it just doesn't seem possible right now…".

"Well it's not all goody, goody, two shoes!" I stated with a snort, "Vince still hasn't gotten rid of his stupid coffin- which reminds me I have to burn that thing when I get a chance, remind me later Vince" I sat back down and grinned, "Chocobo head's precious motorcycle died on him, last I heard he went into a depressed state" I cackled at that but this Chocobo head didn't seem to get it.

"… How does Aerith die?" Chocobo head spoke up in a grave tone, his shoulders slouching further if it was possible. He went all gloom and doom again, damn.

"Come on I asked for smiles and happiness remember! It turns out fine in the end" I sighed as I started swinging my legs back and forth but then Chocobo head got this evil look on his face and something clicked in, "look, don't you dare go off on me! I cared just as much as you did-do- sure it wasn't an easy time for any of us but we passed into a brighter day, okay?".

"You say that you were apart of AVALANCHE in this other happy world of yours- Aerith is the most sensible of all of us, she has made it easier even when we haven't seen her in months" Chocobo head snapped eyes piercing and from the side of me saw Vince tense and twitch closer to me, "how can you say everything is fine? She's the only family I have, the only family I will ever have!".

"She was family to all of us!" I shouted waving my arms up everywhere, almost hitting Vince, "but it turned out alright. The life stream was nice to her, she's happy- look for yourselves" I gestured over to the sleeping flower girl, "she's happy how it turned out, sure she misses us but she has made friends and helped save the world!".

"You don't understand" Chocobo ass head muttered making me grit my teeth, "she is everything to me, she was the only thing good in my past".

Teef flinched and her eyes started glimmering with unshed tears.

I glanced at Teef then Chocobo head and clenched my fists. Oh, he is so lucky I don't have my shirinken with me, to think his future self is planning to Marry her! I jumped down to the floor and started stalking towards the swordsman. Arms quickly latched themselves around my waist and held me back. It was probably Vince so I wasn't going to hit him to let go.

"You are so lucky I can't rip your pretty little head off, blond headed jerk!" I screamed reaching out my arms to try to strangle him even if he was all the way across the room from me, "come on, Vince, lemme at 'em! You know if our Cloud was here he'd beat his own ass!".

"Please, Yuffie, this time period is hard for everyone" Vince muttered pulling me back to the chair slowly and when he did he made sure he left a fisted hand on my shoulder, "even for you".

I snorted and crossed my arms, glaring holes at Chocobo head. If I could just make him unsure of himself, make him nervous and not so confident of himself.

"Can we calm the F*** down?!" Cid barked spitting something brown on the floor then did a double take on what he just did, "crap, I gotta get someone to clean that up..".

It went silent again, and I began twitching, each time Vince's hand tightened on my shoulder. I trained my eyes away from Chocobo head and accidentally caught eyes with Vinnie. He was the only relaxed one I suppose, the only one slouched forward calmly, and his eyes were.. Nice. They didn't look at me uncomfortably, just stared at me like it was the naturalist thing in the world.

He understood my position, trying to protect someone I care for.

I looked at my Vince and saw that he was the same, his grip wasn't just to prevent me from attacking the damned blond, but to comfort too.

"_I guess this is it, hu, Vinnie?" I giggled as I spun around in the bar stool Vinnie sitting calmly next to me, sipping on his wine. It was our last day before all of AVALANCHE split up to do their own thing. I myself was heading back to take care of Godo since his new wife was away shopping over seas for some items for the child they were expecting in a few months. It saddened me that if the baby was a boy then I wouldn't be able to rule over Wutai and help it flourish, but I reminded myself that this baby was my half blood sibling and that I could help Wutai in my own ways._

_Vinnie was going over to Reeve's Office and get a permanent job there for awhile. He must be real bored if all he wants to do is work._

"_You listening to me, Vince?" I asked as I stopped spinning to face him completely, he was looking down into his drink, seemingly in a daze, "I didn't mean to bring you down, I know that you'll miss me bunches, but we can chat right?"._

"_I apologize, I was in my thoughts" Vinnie said shaking his head a bit before locking his eyes with mine, "you will be missed, Yuffie, your company is… interesting, I'll make sure to visit you"._

"_I'm gonna miss you too, Vince" I sighed now realizing just how much I'm going to miss the whole crew, my shoulders slouched and I rested my head on my hands, "I can't believe that it's all over… I know I don't really show it but.. I.." I trailed off as my face started heating up. This was so embarrassing, saying this is so cheesy._

"_You don't have to say anything, Yuffie" Vinnie stated shrugging and took another sip from his drink._

"_I know I'm a real Brat" I sighed scratching the back of my head awkwardly, reminding myself to make Vinnie swear not to repeat this to anyone after this, "but you're a pretty awesome partner, and I want to thank you, you're my best friend"._

_Vinnie didn't say anything but he did glance at me sideways and that was all I needed to grin. They held warmth and understanding, and I could have sworn if it weren't for those damn shadows and collar I had seen a twitch on his lips, an almost smile._

I sighed and closed my eyes after the memory stopped. I suppose it was the only real moment I had with Vince that was… not dealing with a battle or apologizing for stealing. It was nice.. So nice.

I heard a conversation start but it drowned out into nothing as I laid my head down on Vince's shoulder, which twitched but nothing happened that made me want to move. Have to thank Vince later..

It may have been minutes or hours before I felt someone move, I was too drowsy though to open my eyes, so I just sighed when warm hands hoisted my into the air and moved me to a warm place with a heartbeat. I raised my hands and grasped at a plush material, snuggling into its warmth.

I was just in the middle of a nice dreamless sleep when I heard murmurs, whispers around me. I was groggy so I attempted to go back to sleep. My hands felt around a weird, tough, material then I let my arms wrap around it, deciding that it would be my pillow. It was a boney pillow, but it did fine. The murmurs stopped for a while before going back where they left off. I couldn't comprehend what they were saying so I tried to sleep again.

Didn't come. I guess I did want to know what they were talking about.

Something warm draped around me, which didn't help when I was trying to wake up. I stretched out a bit and rubbed my face against the weird material to get the sleep out of my eyes. No more murmurs came.

I guess I'm just going to have to pretend to be asleep for them to talk. Fine with me, buddies.

It took them awhile but they started up and I caught every word they were saying, even recognizing the voices. Vince and Vinnie!

"I got over it, I figured I had atoned for my sins long ago, that they weren't my doing" I recognized the voice as Vince's, because of the slight pitch he was getting from being in his teen stage.

"I don't… can't" Vinnie's voice muttered coming from above me, "I should've stopped her".

Oh great, they were talking about that dead chick again. I hate when Vinnie talk about he, it's so flipping annoying!

"You couldn't" Vince's voice came out in an obvious tone and I could imagine him shrugging. "it will take time, I will state that, and you will see what I have been saying is true".

"How did… this friendship happen?" Vinnie asked as something ran through my hair that made me push my face further into the material to stop the goose bumps from coming, "it intrigues me that she doesn't seem… repulsed".

I should really try to sleep or tell them I'm awake 'cause it's really rude and awkward listening in to someone's conversation , especially when they're talking about you.

…. Oh well.

"Yuffie is a good person" Vince stated and left it at that.

"… she understands" Vinnie added as my pillow moved slightly making me wonder what my pillow really was.

"Yes"

Well, that's refreshing that they think good of me.. I think.

I yawned a bit on accident and I felt my pillow.. Stiffen? Wait am I latched to someone's leg, in their lap? My face heated up and I buried myself deeper into the ball I was creating. I know I look like a kid… and it feels good, but I'm a teen now!

"Yuffie?" Vinnie and Vince's voice rang out to me and I popped both of my eyes open to come face to face with black, the material I had been laying on… Vinnie's leather pants.

"S-sorry" I muttered sitting up and rubbing my eyes before crawling out of Vinnie's lap and made my way over to Vince's side, "sooo, what did I miss? You both should have woke me!".

They both just stared at me, blinking once in awhile.

I mentally grinned at the plan in my head that would surely make them pay attention and act.

I held my breath and started flaying my arms everywhere, looking at them with bugged out eyes for fake help.

"C..can't breath.." I crocked holding my throat as my oxygen went low and I felt my face strain and probably start changing colors, "help..".

Okay, Vinnie looked a bit edgy, bonus for that but Vince doesn't look convinced at all..

I fell to the floor and laid still as a rock. I'm sure a couple of minutes passed by while they both stared at me.. And stared at me..

Lavithian I need air..

"You both a total Jerks!" I yelled gasping for are, "I was choking and you two just stare at me!". I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Don't pull something like that, or else when you are really choking you'll choke to death" Vince said shaking his head but amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, yeah got me- but seriously you both need to lighten up, see the day-" "night" "and… hu, wha? Night?".

"You slept for a good time, it is currently in the evening" Vince stated a smirk playing on his pale features.

I blinked and scowled, "dang, now my sleeping schedule is off, I'm not gonna be able to…" I grinned evilly, "we can have a sleep over! I can braid both of you guys' hair!" I jumped up and did a victory dance.

Vinnie was about to open his mouth but Vince came in, "we need our sleep too, Yuffie, you can take care of yourself why'll we sleep".

I sniffed dramatically, "fine, leave me all alone, in the cold lonely darkness of this cruel airship" I put the back of my hand to my forehead, pushed up my chin and stomped out of the room into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Yuffie" Vince's voice called out to me.

I smirked at his politeness. It really was nice having him back.

"Night, night Vince! Don't let the cat's bite!" I sang out with a giggle then added, "night Vinnie! You better watch out for those dang cats to, don't want them to ruin your awesomeness cloak!".

I heard a small chuckle, I didn't know if it was Vinnie or Vince, then out came a- "Goodnight, Yuffie".

I grinned in triumphed.

I decided to keep myself busy in the kitchen but I saw the light was on and quickly hid myself. An intruder in Cid's airship? It was possible since we were waiting until dawn to go into the air but I'm sure Cid is a security freak and locks everything up.

I wish I had my shirinken.

"Ah man, they don't have sugar" a voice too familiar to me growled as I heard rummaging around and more grumbling.

I grinned.

"Ew, who buys broccoli?" the voice spat and I could imagine a scowl on her face. I had the same reaction when I found out Teef bought Veggies. ".. smart, put alcohol next to a kids juice, do these people have brains?".

I poked my head around and giggled.

"Lavithian!" My other self gasped slamming the refrigerator door shut and looked at me with bugged eyes before calming down, "kid, you scarred me, don't do that okay? Now why don't you shew and shut your mouth about seeing me!".

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments on future chapters will be greatly appreciated!_**


	10. The crew

**..Yep.**

* * *

"Lavithian!" My other self gasped slamming the refrigerator door shut and looked at me with bugged eyes before calming down, "kid, you scarred me, don't do that okay? Now why don't you shew and shut your mouth about seeing me!".

I giggled again and put on the little kid façade, "wanna have a sleep over, beautiful miss?" I mentally grinned, this was gonna be fun, I know all the ways to sweet talk myself.

My other self blinked, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "ah, shucks, why thank you, pipsqueak, but yeah see, I got some materia to steal and a whole kingdom to revive and-"

I fake gasped, "are you a princess?"

Yuffie laughed quietly, raising both of her hands up, "you caught me, now, really, kid, scram before I put you to sleep-"

"So you will have a sleepover with me? Vince and Vinnie were both gummy heads and said no, but I'm sure we can have fun, you can tell me bedtime stories about all your tales and how you got your beautiful hair, and-" I went on rambling while Yuffie stared at me, trying to cut in and leave, probably with the materia bag in the fridge I'm sure Red hadn't found yet. "oh, and we could steal all of Chocobo's materia, oh and maybe cid's-"

Yuffie's ears perked up and an evil smile lit up her, my, purty, face, "materia you say, pipsqueak?"

"oh, yeah, tons, he's a big meanie too, being all selfish and hiding them" I told her with enthusiasm, "but I know where _everyone_ of them is, we could steal them and have fun with them in my room!" mental note to self, pick a spare room as a makeshift room since I bunked with Vinnie, and I'm sure Vince is gonna invite himself in and talk to himself about serious matters before the sleep..

"Well, kid, I like you already" Yuffie cackled, holding out her hand, "come on then, lead the way"

I faked shyness, "but miss, everyone's in the main room, I can't lead you through without getting caught, old man said he didn't want any of my friends coming on his home"

"no sweat, kid" Yuffie grinned, rubbing her finger under her nose, "you see, your looking at the best ninja in the world! I'm Wutai's single white rose, greatest of the great! Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"A ninja?" I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth to cover a grin of the irony of this scene, "you must be the best, can you teach me?" I knew this was the key, not that I'm saying me myself is this dense, but back then I was kind of.. Oh Levithian, _full _of myself back then, back here.

"Well, sure, just as long as you show me where the materia is" Yuffie laughed, grabbing me by the arm and putting me on her shoulders, "now, no hands or feet outside of your restriction area, mouth shut, and pointer finger ready!"

I rolled my eyes, thank Levithian that the kitchen had many walls in between here and the main room. I circled my arms around my, her, head and pointed to the kitchen exit. The first move she made my ears twitched with the sound of object clicking together and I looked down at the source, behind on the hip of my other self.

I grinned, Red's materia swayed in the open air, sparkling with joy. Mental note, grab them.

I pointed to the left the lead past the main rooms to the spare and guest rooms. I was surprised, I guess you don't really appreciate your real talent until your kinda out of body. No sound was heard, no air moved as my self sliced through it like pie, at ease with the scene and background, not even consciously aware of it. We had to swerve around the walls that directed followers to the bathrooms and lookout tower, then we finally made it to the main room where we both could start hearing the echoes of conversation.

"We should start mapping out are next route, get some information for Aerith when she wakes, and possibly attempt to keep a low profile, this is going to be a immediate in and out mission, we don't need any noise or any stops on the way, am I clear?" Chocobo's voice came as we stepped closer, murmurs of agreement carried to us. I felt my other self tense and her head tilted up to observe the ceiling, taking in the corners, rough spots, the weak, beams, and gaps between the blocks.

Hu, I would have done the same thing, but I didn't know I was that perspective of my surrounding. A dry grin formed on my face, I of course _was_ the greatest, so I shouldn't be surprised.

Yuffie bent her knees, leaning most body weight forward before springing up against the main wall, just out of sight of everyone and into the shadowed corner of the ceiling, both her hands and feet braced against the walls, keeping us from falling. Everyone but Vince and Vinnie were there, a good thing since they had the most sensitive hearing.

She moved, bracing against one side of the wall and slowly inched her way to the other side of the room, one foot staying on the ceiling the other slanted on the wall, moving one step at a time. It was.. So .. So..

So boring! I hate being the passenger in this stupid slow ride! I wiggled and was immediately glared at by my other self.

I grinned sheepishly and bit my lip in apology. She shook her head before turning back to the objective at hand and continued on her marry way. When I was sure my other self wouldn't see me, I scowled at the back of her head before focusing on the stolen bag of materia on her hip.

I stole it first, so I'll just be steeling it back. I carefully flexed myself lower, careful not to throw my weight too much around so my clone wouldn't notice, outstretched my hand and… BOOYEAH! I attached the stolen materia around my waist and continued on with the mission.

"What about my girl?" Barrett spoke up shifting his position in the too small chair, his face gruff, "My Marlene can't stay away for long-"

"She can come anytime she wants" Cloud responded waving a hand at him, and I then saw a glint in his eye that I only saw when I looked myself in the mirror just when I thought of an awesome plan to get revenge.. That glint that meant he had a plan.. That same glint just before that time at the last reunion…

"_-do me a favor?" I finally pulled myself up from Teef's awesome pancakes to actually see that Chocobo head was in fact in front of me.. Talking to __**me**__. He never talks to me unless it's to yell at me or ask for something that involves Teef._

"_Whatcha say, Spike?" I asked using the back of my hand to wipe away the syrup that felt like thick slobber going down my chin. _

"_I just-" He started but I held up one hand and then belched, right into his oh so pretty face. I scratched my chin with a nervous chuckle when his lips thinned out- but then he surprised me. He just closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer and thumb, took in a large amount of air before exhaling._

_Hu, he usually explodes on me…somethin must be up._

"_Continue" I said, pushing my partially empty plate of food away from me._

"_I wanted to know if you could get my gel out of the bathroom" _

_Whu? "Hu?" I looked at him like he actually might have grew a Chocobo ass… I leaned around and squinted at his behind.. Nope, no feathers._

"_Yuffie" Cloud sighed, snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention, "Mar' is in there and.. Well.. As you know.. "_

_I raised my eyebrow in humor, "can't yeah just wait?"_

_He lifted up a order, opening his mouth but I waved him off, "fine, fine, god, can't go anywhere without your dinky, gravity defying-" "Hu?" "-hair, just wait a minute, spike, I'mma goin" I got up holding my stomach and waited till I let out another air bubble from my mouth before grinning up at him and skipped off to the bathroom, whistling and- "why'a following me?" _

"_I'm in a hurry, Yuffie" Cloud stated with a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes sparkling with something that I didn't feel real comfy with- but I just stuck my tongue out at him and went for the door handle, hearing the shower inside, "Oh, I left it on the rack next to the shower head, so if you could-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I gotcha" I grumbled, scowling at him. Who the hell puts shower gel inside the showering area? But then again, it is Chocobo ass we're talkin about, we always knew somethin was up with his head anywho. I opened the door, swatting away at the intense steam that suddenly attacked my face. _

_Gosh, no wonder the heating bill was up, Mar' takes up all the hot water in less than an hour!_

_I squinted and stalked towards the closed shower curtains, chastising the Chocobo head for all his Chocobo ass worth, and smacked a hand of my eyes just as I yanked the curtains aside a bit and blindly looked for the dang gel… owy, that's hot water, what do they feed the child? Must sneak some-_

"_-fire down in her food or somethin, jeez, now where is-" that stupid bottle? Maybe I should tell Mar' what I'm doin, she's probably staring at me like I'm the lunatic around here, "I'll just be a sec, Spike just wanted me to get his dang gel- doesn't he have a stash in his closet anywho? Ha! I betcha he's getting as old as The Old Man! Imagine that, memory loss, I betcha it's from all those dang fumes, he probably sticks his nose right-"_

"_Yuffie"_

_Hu, never knew Mar' had that deep of a voice, maybe she's hittin puberty or somethin, ah well- where is that damn gel? If I keep this up my hands gonna be in steamed roasted-_

"_Yuffie" _

"_Hang on, would'ja?" I sighed moving my fingers a bit so I could see where that damn thing was, gosh how many things of conditioner are in here? There must be like fifty bottles of named brands, not to mention all the body wash, soap bars, shaving cream, hair dye (hair dye?), wash clothes-_

"_Yuffie"_

"_I told yeah to hang on, jeez, patience, child, I'll be out of your pretty way in a moment, maybe you could lend a hand and help me find that blond jerk's gel? He just has-"_

"_Yuffie," Lavithian, is that all that child can say? Might as well change-, "I would appreciate it if you would get out"._

"_I know, I know, but hang on, maybe the things behind yeah, squat down, 'kay? It'll just be- AH!" I screamed when I placed my foot on the edge of the tub and slipped forward, the dang hot spray of the water hittin me right in my back- god how can a child-_

_Hu? Hey, that sure is a mighty soft landing, maybe they bought a new shower mat, it sure is bulky and-_

_I lifted my hand and rubbed it against my eyes fiercely to try to get all the moisture away from it and came face to.. Chest with a pale bicep, yummy, it sure is muscly, hey, that's strange, I didn't know they sold-_

"_Yuffie" It talked? Man, now that I actually listen, that sure does sound a hell of a lot like-_

"_Vinnie?" I squeaked as I spied strands of black hair tangled in my other hand. I felt heat rising up to my neck and face. I gulped and had trouble keeping my eyes in one spot. "Oh, fu- Lavithian, I'm so, so, so , so ,so sorry, Vinnie, Cloud told me-"_

_Snap._

_I froze just as a light flashed right above us and my head snapped up to see Cloud above us with a camera, and his cell, grinning, with that dang glint in his eyes._

"_Pay backs a bitch, ain't it?"_

This wasn't good.

That damn bird better keep his mouth shut, if he even mentions me-

"Even better," Chocobo head continued and grinned, that same forsaken grin, "Yuffie can entertain her"

My Clone suddenly lost focused and slipped. I squealed and pushed off, landing on my one foot at an odd angle and fell down in a heap, my ankle throbbing from the sudden impact. I grumbled and sat up-

"Hey, Whatcha doin in here, fo'!" Barrett shouted aiming his armed arsenal at my clone with a glare, "you a spy, fo'?"

Chocobo head opened his mouth but my other self beat him to it.

"What in the flying heavens in Levithian is going on here?" My clone yelled exasperated, her arms flailing, "how do you know my name? Did Godo set you up for this? I knew this ship was too good to be good, I knew it! I'mma gonna rip that man's head off, I told him-"

"F***in shut your trap, brat!" Cid yelled, scowling, "how the hell did you get in here?" he turned to me with hell burning in his eyes, "You let her in, brat? If you did, I'm sure as hell gonna kick your ass-"

"Yuffie?" Aerith's sweet voice rang out innocently.

"Yep?" Both the clone and me answered, froze and turned to each other. I blinked and she blinked, I scowled, she scowled, "she was talking to-" we both stopped what we were saying and both stepped towards each other, both opening out mouths-

"Yuffie"

"Hu?" we both asked again and we both stuck our tongues out at each other. Man, this was gonna be so aggravating, I'm sure as heck ain't changing my name, I was here first and-

"Why don't we all just sit down and talk about this?" Aerith offered with her saint smile, "you must be exhausted from your travel, my, my, all the news of the world's greatest ninja sure goes around my hometown" she giggled, her eyes sparkling and I saw my other self blush and sheepishly scratch the back of her head with a silly grin on her face, "we would be more than honored to have you with us, we have an extra room, plenty of food-" both of our stomachs growled,"-and we have an offer we would love for you to take".

"Offer?" my other's ears perked up.

"We?" Chocobo head scowled, his eyes narrowing, Barrett nodding his head in agreement, Cid cursing in the background, somethin about another kid.

"Now, now" Aerith chastised, "the poor girl must be worn out, let's get her feed and we can talk about it in the kitchen, how does that sound, Ms. Yuffie?"

I opened my mouth but this time Aerith gave me a look that shut me up so my clone could answer herself.

"This ain't no scheme?" she asked looking around the room suspiciously, "no strings?"

"It involves materia" Aerith assured her, and sure enough that got the spotlight.

"Don't forget fightin!" I added poundin my fist in the air but winced when it vibrated to my ankle, but ignored it stealthily to watch this unfold- and grinned.

Oh, yeah, we got her.

"Food first," my clone grinned, her hands rubbing together, "then we got all night to talk about our little offer- there better be materia and ass woopin involved"

Aerith clapped her hands together in glee, "perfect" and walked on over to my taller self, wrapped her arm around her shoulders and lead her to the kitchen, and when I bent over to attempt to follow she through a glance over her shoulder, shaking her head.

I pouted and laced my finger together, fanning my eyes.

She shook her head and then stealthily ignored me, disappearing into the kitchen with Chocobo at their heel, as well as Cid…

Which left me with Teef, Red, and Barrett. They stared at the doorway that everyone just disappeared to, look at one another, then at me…

"Well, I better help make that little girl something to eat" Teef announced getting up and dusting off imaginary dust before sashaying out of the room.

Which left me with Red and Barrett.

"If you will excuse me," Red announced bowing his head a bit before lifting himself up and walking on all fours out of the room, "I must continue my search for my materia" he threw a look at me before disappearing out of a different hallway.

Which left me with Barrett.

He opened his mouth, but I held my hand up, "don't, you can stay, I'll go" he looked somewhat guilty. I shook my head and went back on my hands before flipping myself up to my two feet- only to tumble back down, mentally cursing at the pain that coursed through my ankle all the way up my leg.

"Hey, kid" Barrett called getting up and quickly made his way over to me, "you'se okay?"

"Psch," I scoffed shooing him away, "I'm dandy, healthy as a horse, rowdy as a bull, never been better, fluke as a fiddle, sunny as-"

Barrett scowled and yanked me up by the back of my shirt, letting me dangle in the air in front of him, my shirt nearly suffocating me, "if you don't babble, maybe someones' would actually b'lieve yeah"

"Hey!" I protested, "I can be believable all I want, you hear? I could lie all I wanted and none y'all would even know, I could tell yeah you were growing feathers up all your asses-"

"Language"

My head snapped to the sides of the room, expecting to see the Vinnie twins, but I didn't see neither and looked back at Barrett, scowling my own scowl and jabbed my finger in his face, "don't you go and start talkin like Vince or Vinnie, got it, big shot? I can talk the way I want to talk, no one can tell _me_ what to do when I don't wanna do it. I have a will of iron, confidence as high as the Highwind can take yeah, soul as tough as Chaos, legs as tough as that dang hell hound, crazy as Giga-"

"Who?"

I smacked my lips shut. Whoops, now that I replay it, none of them have encountered Vinnie's housed guests. It's not my issues to discuss, "No one"

"Tell me, fo, or else I'mma gonna assume you gots more secrets and I'mma gonna tell Spikey and he's-"

"What, now you're a tattle tale?"

"I ain't no chile, fo-"

"You're actin like one, with all this yappin, and blah, blah, blah-"

"You'se the one yappin like a damn Chocobo with its head cut off"

"Now you're using birds to defend yourself, smooth"

"Why you little-"

"Now you're using your size to intimidate-"

"If you don't shut up, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"…."

"Thought so" I stuck my tongue out at him and suddenly I was hosted higher and Barrett was stomping through the hallway directly to our left, cursing his mouth out just as bad as Cid, calling me all the names in the book, while I'm thinking how he can deal with Mar'… wait, Mar's actually a good kid.. Not that I'm saying I'm-

"-and good riddance!" Barrett yelled flinging the door to Vinnie's room open and barging in on the calmly talking pair.

They stared, Barrett was huffing for breath from his tantrum, and I grinned and waved sheepishly at both of them.

"I have no freaking way you two handle this hell child" Barrett seethed through his clenched teeth, his words suddenly more formal, "and I don't want to know, she makes everything complicated!"

I gazed innocently up at him, body still dangling dangerously in the air by his huge hand, foot throbbing little pulses of pain every time I was swung.

"Is that all?" Vince asked, blinking once while he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No" Barrett snapped at the teen, "little trap needs her foot looked at" and with surprising gentleness, not that I didn't know he was gentle, he was always gently to me, but usually I was on my best behavior, put me down in between the sitting Valentines and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Heal me!" I commanded breaking the awkward silence and thrust my injured ankle into Vince's lap, grimacing when the move made the pain intensify, and laid my head in Vinnie's lap, grinning up at him while he gazed down at me with curious eyes, his eyebrows going up, arching into a well groomed half moon that disappeared into his bandana. "Whatcha two been doin? Smoochin each other?"

Vinnie titled his head down into the collar of his cloak, scowling and Vince calmly searched his pockets for his heal materia….

"Yuffie" Vince said coming out empty and stared me down until I gave and unhooked the pouch from around my waist and tossed it to him, "I'm assuming the rest is-"

"Yeah" I told him, already seeing the list he was gonna count off of.

"What was the commotion outside?" Vince asked, his focus on the bag in front of him, looking for his materia- probably Vinnie's too.

"You're being quiet, Vinnie" I ignored the question, looking up at the older looking Valentine with a grin, "common, you don't have to be shy, I'm all ears for yeah!"

His eyebrows went up higher if it was possible.

"Hey, I said for you" I highlighted my words. He inclined his head to the side, acknowledging it.

"Answer the questing" Vince prompted.

I raised my head and stuck my tongue out at him before letting it drop back down on Vinnie's lap, "you don't even care that Barrett was actually using not so mild language to me!"

Vince opened his mouth but a loud screeching voice cleared all the questions from his mind, and I grinned, reaching up and playing with Vinnie's buckles while it all played out from there.

"**Where's my Materia! Who dares steal from the greatest thief the world ever gave birth to? Who dares go and steal from Wutai's single white rose? Who dares- OW! I dare you to hit me one more time, Old Man-OW! Why you-"**

"**I'M NOT OLD!"**

**_Read and Review, any thoughts or comments will be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
